Promesas de Arena
by RiMi
Summary: Solo, siempre ha estado solo... pero qué ocurriría si una promesa olvidada retornase de pronto, y le hiciese recordar que aún queda alguien por el que vale la pena seguir vivo? Cap 5 Up!
1. Prólogo

**Olaaaa! Bueno, estoy de nuevo akí liada con el primer fic que hice en solitario. **

_**Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar que esta actualización y final del fic, está dedicado a todos aquellos que me mandaron correos y reviews para pedirme que lo siguiera. Muchas gracias! Sí estoy de nuevo aquí con Promesas de Arena, mejorándola y acabándola, es gracias a vosotros!**_

**Muchos de los que seguíais la historia, os habréis dado cuenta de que ha pasado de tener 17 caps a uno solo... xD... la razón, es que hace un tiempo, la leí entera, y la verdad, me resulto bastant mal escrita, con muchos errores tontos, sintácticos y las parejas secundarias, a las que le di muy poco protagonismo. Así, que lo que haré será corregirlo enterito, para así os guste más y disfrutéis más con ella. **

**En el primer capítulo, bastante cortito, será solo el prólogo que desencadenará la historia en sí. Por si no lo entendéis demasiado bien, se desarrolla justo después del asesinato de Yashamaru, en la Villa Oculta de la Arena. **

**Este fic es muy especial para mi, espero que la historia, os acabe gustando tanto como pretendo ; ). **

**Muchos bsos! **

Prólogo

_Estaré, junto a ti._

_Es algo para dos._

_No nos dentedrán_

_al confiar en nuestro amor._

_Un destino que, para dos,_

_tenga un buen final._

_Pon tu mano en la mía._

_No te olvides nunca de mi amor._

_¡Nunca!_

_El amor está en tu interior._

_Solo no estás…_

Una niña pequeña, de apenas cinco años, corría perdida entre las calles de una ciudad que no era la suya, por los ojos, escupía miles de lágrimas que acababan resbalando por sus mejillas, llegando a morir en su barbilla, cayendo finalmente al arenoso suelo.

"¿Por qué?" Sollozaba su destrozada conciencia "¿Por qué tengo que ser así? ¿Qué he hecho yo al mundo para que sea así de malo conmigo?"

Corría y corría, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Sus cortas piernecitas se movían a toda velocidad y sus pies, tropezaban de vez en cuando, arrojándola cada poco al suelo, donde gemía, se apartaba el largo flequillo de la frente, se levantaba, y seguiá corriendo. En sus oídos, aún hacían eco las últimas palabras que había escuchado por la boca de sus padres.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido así… no la tengo… ¿Por qué entonces me odian?-. Preguntó con voz rota la pequeña, jadeosa por el cansancio.- Yo… no lo sé…

Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta hacerlos temblar y crujió sus dientes, produciendo un chirrido estridente en el interior de su boca. Escupió algo duro y de color blanco.

- ¡¿Por qué!

No lo entendía.

De pronto, un murmullo procedente a la calle contigua en la que aquellos momentos atravesaba, la hizo aminorar el paso, hasta llegar a detenerse. Frunció el entrecejo, y, a hurtadillas, se asomó por la esquina.

A pocos metros de ella, decenas de personas se arremolinaban en torno a algo o a alguien, unos, chillando despavoridos, otros, demasiado conmocionados para poder reaccionar.

- A sido él… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó alguien, temeroso.

- Sí… yo lo vi, como a una orden suya, caía muerto…- contestó otro, con el miedo claramente dibujado en cada una de sus palabras.

- ¡Hab… había venido a darme… una cosas rara dentro de un bote… decía que era medicina, pero se… seguro que era veneno!- exclamó aterrorizada una voz claramente infantil.

- Ese niño… es un monstruo… debería estar muerto, debería no haber nacido…

- No te preocupes, he oído decir que el Kazekage ha ordenado su ejecución. En este momento, las aves carroñeras de este desierto estarán devorando sus despojos…

La pequeña que espiaba dio unos pasos hacia atrás, impactada por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Un niño… había matado a alguien y ahora… iban a asesinarlo?

Retrocedió algo más, y pegó su estrecha y delgada espalda a la pared del edificio en el que se encontraba apoyada, muerta de miedo. Un monstruo… había oído que decían de aquel pequeño asesino, un monstruo…

Aquella palabra la golpeó como si fuese un mazo, dejándola sin respiración y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

- Ellos… todos… son iguales…- fue lo único que pudo articular. Echó de nuevo a correr, si era posible, con más rapidez que antes.

Huía de aquellas personas, huía de sus palabras, huía de aquella horrible sensación que se apoderaba de ella cuando escuchaba aquel carácter maldito: … monstruo…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La pequeña se detuvo, y tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla de mármol de un tejado, para no caer al suelo, rendida por el cansancio y el dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Respiró hondo, y dejó que su vista se perdiera entre el mar de tejados de la ciudad.

La angustia y la amargura casi le cagaba la vista, y el miedo por el mañana el hacía temblar de arriba abajo. A ella, a quién aún le quedaban unos días para cumplir seis años. Entornó sus ojos almendrados y deseo acabar con todo, olvidar a todos, deseparecer para siempre y no sentirme nunca más así de sola.

Aquella barandilla estaba tan baja y aquel tejado tan alto…

De pronto, el sonido de unos pasos le hizo despertar de la ensoñación en la que se había sumergido, y, bruscamente, se volteó, quedando cara a cara con una pequeña figura envuelta en la oscuridad, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna.

- ¡Oh! Per… perdona… yo… pensaba que no había nadie… ya… ya me voy…

Era un niño. A pesar de que había poca luz, la pequeña de cinco años pudo vislumbrar los finos rasgos de aquel que tenía frente a ella.

Bajo una mata de cabello rojo y revuelto, se encontraba la forma de una extraña herida, aún sangrante, inundando con su flujo parte de la cara del muchacho, haciendo isla en aquellos grandes ojos verdiazules, rodeados de enormes y oscuros cercos, que hundían aún más la expresión que el niño dejaba ver en su triste rostro. Su piel, pálida y suave, estaba recubierta por una finísima capa de arena, como si el pequeño hubiese atravesado el desierto a gatas. Sus manos, crispadas, no se estaban quietas, y apretaban con fuerza su pequeño y débil pecho, como si le doliese una enormidad.

La niña observó observó como él esbozaba una debilísima sonrisa, casi desfallecida, y se apresuraba a darse la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera!- exclamó, al tiempo que lo sujetaba por el poncho color marrón que lo cubría.- No te vayas…

- ¿Qué?- el pequeño muchacho alzó una mirada llena de incertidumbre, sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

- Tienes sangre en la cara…- la pequeña alzó la mano, para apartarle aquella cortina roja que cubría su rostro.

- ¡Oh!- el niño se apartó, impidiendo siquiera que las yemas de los dedos de la niña le llegasen a rozar su piel.- ¿Esto? No… no es nada… solo una heridita pequeña…

- ¿Heridita pequeña? ¡Pues a mí me parece bien grande!- replicó ella, señalando acusadora la cicatriz sangrante.- ¿Cómo te la has hecho?

El pequeño ensombreció su expresión.

- Eso a ti no te importa.- Le espetó, molesto de pronto.

La niña se cruzó de brazos, también enojada por la reacción del chico.

- ¡No te enfades! Yo sólo quería ayudarte…- comentó, haciendo un mohín.

- No necesito tu ayuda, gracias. Ni la tuya ni la de nadie.

Volvió la cabeza, dispuesto a marcharse. Dio unos pasos hacia el frente, con sus ijos verdosos clavados en las tejas, pero, cuando volvió a alzarla, se encontró de nuevo con la niña frente a él.

- ¡¿Eh!- se volvió, sorprendido. Tras su espalda, no se hallaba nadie.- ¿Cómo te has podido mover tan rápido?

La pequeña se encogió de hombros, como si no le diese importancia.

- No sé, a mí siempre me ha resultado fácil.

El pelirrojo entornó la mirada, y fue cuando descubrió que, de la espalda de la pequeña, brotaban un par de alas emplumadas, blancas como la nieve, iguales a las de los cisnes. Abrió sus extraños ojos de par en par, con el pánico en la mirada reflejado.

- ¡Uah! ¿Qué es eso?- exclamó, señalando con un dedo tembloroso las dos extremdidades cubiertas de plumas.

- ¿Esto?- la pequeña miró sus alas por encima del hombro- es algo que siempre he tenido, creo. Bueno, papá dice que es algo especial que sólo puede hacer los que son de mi familia.

El verdiazul comprendió.

- Una barrera de sangre…- murmuró, pensativo.- Entonces… tú eres una kinouchi ¿No?

La niña asintió alegre con la cabeza.

- Sip eso dicen mis padres que soy. Aunque…- Bajó la vista, tornando torva su expresión- creo mis padres no están muy contentos de que lo sea.- Clavó sus grandes ojos en los de el pequeño, que se estremeció entero, al ver aquellas pupilas que reflejaban esa horrible mirada. Una mirada, que reflejaba tristeza, una tristeza tal… que daba pavor el observarla.

- ¿Por qué no están contentos?- preguntó titubeante, el pelirrojo.

- Dicen que debería haber nacido como tú, siendo un chico. Y que, al hacerlo como niña… - se rascó la cabeza, como si ni ella misma estuviese segura de lo que en realidad le habían dicho- bueno, sucedería algo muy malo.

- ¿Algo muy malo?

- Sí… dicen que, si despierto del todo… algo terrible ocurrirá.

El pequeño, dejó escapar de sus labios un quejido, al recordar lo que había sucedido apenas una media hora antes. Despertar. Aquella era una palabra cruel. Era la palabra que desencadenaba un desastre.

Durante un instante, solo hubo silencio, roto al poco, por los suaves aleteos de la pequeña, que, elevándose en el aire, se posó junto al verdiazul, sonriendo con tristeza. Sin titubeos, extendió sus manos, y rodeó con sus brazos la cabeza del pequeño.

El pelirrojo, al sentir aquel tacto tan cálido, no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento lo recorriese de parte a parte, sacudiéndolo como el río lo hace en un junco. Cerró los ojos, sin saber que hacer, y esperó a que aquel medio abrazo acabase.

Poco a poco, transcurrido un minuto, aquella sensación de calidez fue desapareciendo, y, cuando el niño se sintió igual de frío que siempre, comprendió que el gesto de cariño había llegado a su final.

Abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al sentir algo su frente. Se llevó la mano a ésta, y con las yemas de los dedos, la recorrió, extrañado.

La pequeña, frente a él, se echó a reír, y se señaló a su manga de la blusa desgarrada. Había utilizado aquel trozo de tela para vendar la frente del pelirrojo.

- ¿Ves? Así la herida no sangrará más.

El pequeño sintió de pronto, como los ojos comenzaron a arder como brasas, y su cuerpo se echaba a temblar, convulso de extrañas emociones. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, agonizante de dolor. La cabeza parecía querer partirse en dos.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡¿Qué te pasa?- exclamó la niña acercándose a él, con la preocupación bien marcada en su cara.

- Es solo… que el corazón me duele…- levantó la vista, y clavó su expresión, aunque contorsionada por el infierno que estaba sufriendo por dentro, falsificada por una máscara de felicidad.- Igual que a ti… ¿No?

A la pequeña se le dilataron sus pupilas, dándoles el aspecto de un felino espiando en la oscuridad. Se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando un gemido.

El pequeño se incorporó a duras penas, y, con sus manos secas como papel viejo y raído, agarró con fuerza las cálidas de la niña, casi con violencia.

- ¡Prométeme algo!- casi gritó con voz rota.

- ¿Qué…?- ahora la voz de la pequeña no era más que un débil murmullo.

- A ti… también te duele el corazón por que te sientes sola ¿Verdad?

La niña sintió ganas de soltar la mano de aquel niño, y alejarse de él, para no volver a verlo nunca más, pero junto a aquella repulsión, otro sentimiento que jamás había sentido le ataba aún más fuerte a él, haciendo entrelazar los morenos dedos con los blancos del pequeño.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?

- Porque yo también siento lo mismo.- Dijo entonces, apretando aún la oscura mano de la niña.- Porque yo también estoy solo…

Esta vez, ella no fue capaz de responder.

- ¡Hagamos una promesa!- repitió de nuevo el niño, aferrándose aún más a la pequeña.- ¡Prométeme que, si algún día estamos igual de solos que hoy, nos encontraremos, pase lo que pase! Así… a ninguno de los dos le dolería el corazón…

A la pequeña se le encendió la mirada y asintió, frenética.

- ¡Sí! ¡De acuerdo!- exclamó afirmativamente- ¡Si algún día nos sentimos otra vez solos, nos buscaremos y estaremos juntos! ¡Siempre juntos!

Alzó el dedo meñique, y lo unió con fuerza al del pequeño.

De pronto, unas potentísimas luces surgieron de aquella pequeña unión, plateada y dorada, se unieron, difundiéndose una en otra, algo, casi insoportable, indescriptible, el resultado de la fusión de dos Chakras con demasiado poder. Los pequeños, a la vez, sintieron como el corazón parecía derretírseles por dentro, gracias al ardor que sentían en sus pequeños cuerpecitos, y, agonizantes, vieron como sus vidas escapaban de ellos sin saber por qué. Y de pronto, del mismo modo en que aquella oleada de poder había surgido, desapareció, dejando a ambos pequeños en el suelo, moribundos, separados un metro de sí, con las manos rozándose.

La pequeña fijó lentamente sus pupilas en las del pequeño, perdidas en lo imperdible.

- Vale… siempre… juntos…

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el prólogo de Promesas de Arena, no demasiado largo, pero espero que os guste igualmente. Como habréis visto lo que ya habéis leído esta historia, no lo he cambiado demasiado, pero algo más adelante, veréis los cambios. Por ejemplo, deseo meter una Navidad por medio en la que volverá un personaje muy importante (Los que ya habéis leído la historia os imaginaréis quién es… xD!)**

**Mmm… creo que ya no queda mucho más por decir, sólo, que el trozo de canción que daba inicio al capítulo es el tema principal de la película de Escaflowne. En cada uno, pondré un trozo de alguna que esté, de alguna manera, relacionado con el capítulo. **

**En fin, ya no queda nada más qué decir! Solo espero que os haya gustado, y que si queréis, dejad algún que otro review... no sabéis lo que anima, de verdad, y además, no os cuesta ni tres minutos... ya sabéis... apretad el botoncito de la izquierda!**

**Muchos bsos!**

**RiMi.**


	2. Who are you?

**Bueno, akí estoi de nuevo, no hay demasiado ke decir en este capi, la verdad, cada vez me desanimo más con este fic, espro que mandéis algunos reviews para ke vuel,va a poner los capis más rapido. **

**Bueno, no hay más ke decir, solo ke os gust y ke mandéis reviews, please!**

**Bsos!**

Capítulo 2 

Who are you?

_Te escribo desde el silencio,_

_donde el miedo tiene excusa, _

_donde el tiempo se pierde,_

_donde el miedo no cura _

_la bandera que de noche me ahoga._

- Ya veo…

Una mujer de hermoso cabello rubio y grandes ojos almendrados, dejó escapar la pequeña paloma mensajera que hacía apenas unos minutos, se había apoyado sobre su poderosa muñeca, portando un importante mensaje en su pata derecha.

Suspiró y se estiró, como si acabase de despertarse, bostezando ruidosamente.

Se volvió hacia una figura mucho menor que ella, que caminaba a su lado con la vista gacha, clavada en las piedras del camino. Aunque sintió como la rubia posaba sus pardos ojos sobre ella, ella no se inmutó, le daba igual que la mirasen, le daba igual que pensaran cosas de ellas, hacía unos días había logrado soportarlo al por mayor, y, en aquel momento, aquellos pupilas únicas que la observaban no le alteraban en absoluto.

- Alison…- comenzó a decir la mujer, con voz titubeante.- Ha habido un cambio de planes.

La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin contestar.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar de qué se trata?

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Su compañera suspiró, y negó con la cabeza. Tras un instante de vacilación, puso la mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha que andaba a su lado.

- Alison… escucha, debes animarte. Sea como sea, pero tienes que hacerlo.

No hubo respuesta.

- Sé que no es nada fácil, para mí tampoco lo ha sido el aceptar que…-. Se detuvo en seco. Había vuelto a meter la pata.

- Dilo, por mi no hay problema. Di que asesiné a mis padres.

- ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! ¡Yo sé que tú no fuiste, así que dejar de machacarte la cabeza con ese tema!- exclamó enojada la mujer, sin mirarla por completo a los ojos. La chica esbozó una media sonrisa, como si no estuviese muy segura de lo que hacer en realidad.

- Si tú lo dices…- comentó irónica Alison, mirando a su acompañante de reojo.

Silencio.

- Bah… de todas formas… no creo que haya mucha diferencia. Con ellos o sin ellos, siempre me he sentido igual.

Tampoco hubo respuesta, ya que, al fin y al cabo, no había por qué darla. Tsunade, Hokage de Konoha, lo sabía. Conoció a aquella muchacha de quince años desde hacía mucho tiempo, y pocos eran los que nunca habían oído hablar de su apellido.

Alison, Alison Minagui, hija de padres que no deseaban alguien como ella, oveja negra de un clan tan antiguo como la prestigiosa Villa de la Hoja, portadora de un poder tan terrible que ni tan siquiera ella conseguía controlar, un poder, que no había llegado aún a despertar, y, en el momento que lo hiciese, culminaría el inicio de una gran catástrofe. Nadie la quería, nadie le había tenido nunca ningún aprecio, tan sólo la soledad, la terrible y oscura soledad le había amado desde el día de su nacimiento.

De pequeña, había vivido siendo hija de la risa, y aunque nunca había hablado mucho, su carita siempre había mostrado una luminosa sonrisa, incansable. Pero, al pasar los años, al adquirir algo más de conciencia del mundo que la rodeaba, comprendió al poco, que éste no la quería ni la necesitaba. Se bastaba ya con los que lo poblaban.

Alison, comprendió esto último poco antes de cumplir los seis años, durante uno de los múltiples viajes que realizó con sus padres. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a ser la misma.

Tsunade suspiró, y decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Recuerdas Konoha?- preguntó.

- Mmm… un poco, no mucho. Hace más de diez años que me marché de allí.- Respondió la muchacha.

- Y dime ¿Tienes ganas de regresar?

- Supongo.

- ¿Supones? ¡Cualquier chica que estuviese en tu situación, estaría dando saltos de alegría!- exclamó la Hokage, intentando parecer indignada por la respuesta.

Alison rió con sarcasmo, y clavó una extraña mirada en la mujer rubia.

- Cualquier chica que estuviese en mi situación, se hubiese suicidado hace ya tiempo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Lo has oído?- una muchacha de quince años, de cabello rosa claro y luminosos ojos verde manzana, sentada en un banco del parque de Konoha, se dirigió hacia su amiga, que se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas a su lado.

- ¿El qué? ¿Lo de la próxima llegada de esa chica? ¿Alison Minagui?- preguntó ésta sin apenas interés. Sakura Haruno, la pelirrosa, asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender su respuesta.

- Por supuesto que lo sé. Todos los de la Villa están con el rollo ese.- Contestó Ino, una muchacha con la misma edad que su amiga, de brillantes ojos celestes y una hermosa cascada de cabello rubio recogida en una coleta alta.

- ¿Y? ¿No estás intrigada?- volvió a preguntarle Sakura, repetitiva.

- ¿Para qué? Otro bicho raro más al cesto- Ino se pasó la mano por el cabello, mostrando una indiferencia más propia de su compañero de equipo, Shikamaru.

- ¿Pero qué pasaría si resulta que es mucho más guapa que tú y se convierte en la nueva Sex Appeal de la Villa?

- ¡¿QUÉ?- la chica rubia se levantó de súbito, y se puso en pie encima del banco, con el dedo señalando al cielo y una cara de sádica que solo acataba en sus continuas peleas con sus amigos.- ¡De eso nada! ¡Ya se enteraría esa tipa de lo que Ino Yamanka podría llegar a hacer!

Inner Sakura: "Je… eso, Ino cerda, no te lo crees ni tú… ¡La mayor Sex Apple de Konoha soy yo!" Se hinchó como un globo, para luego desinflarse rápidamente. "Pero total… para quién hay que serlo… uff… Sasuke… ¿Dónde estás?"

- Hey, chicas… ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Un muchacho alto, vestido como un Chuunin, de abundante cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, observaba la escena con ambas cejas levantadas. Una de sus manos, sobre sus mejillas marcadas por extraños símbolos, la otra, sobre la cabeza de un pequeño perrito de pelaje blanco, que ladró, a modo de saludo. A su lado, un muchacho algo más mayor que él de rostro pálido, cabello negro y oscuras gafas que impedían vislumbrar su expresión, se mantenía en silencio, con su habitual pasividad.

Las muchachas se miraron entre sí, poniéndose rojas de repente.

Sakura, sentada en el banco, con el rostro escondido entre las manos, recordaba a la protagonista de una telenovela, llorando por sus desdichas en el amor, por el contrario, Ino, de pie en el banco, con una pierna en alto, y el dedo señalando al horizonte (Aparte de la expresión de la cara) parecía la bruja malvada de un cuento de niños pequeños.

- ¡AH!

Ambas se sobresaltaron, y de un salto, cayeron a pocos metros de ambos muchachos perplejos.

- Eh… esto… ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?- preguntó con falsedad Sakura, pasándose, histérica, la mano por el cabello.

- Sí… eso…

El muchacho que llevaba el perro subido a la cabeza torció el gesto, aún extrañado por la situación en la que había encontrado a sus amigas.

- Pues… Shino me pidió que lo acompañase a buscar no-se-qué tipo de bicho, además, como Akamaru estaba ya harto de estar encerrado en casa… y nos hemos encontrado con dos tipas histéricas montando un buen numerito…

El chico de las gafas no dijo nada, aunque frunció el entrecejo, molesto por las palabras de su compañero de equipo. ¿No- se-qué?

- ¿Tipas?

- ¡Eh! Kiba, no te pases… si no quieres probar la nueva técnica que me enseñó Tsunade el otro día…- comenzó a decir la muchacha de cabello rosado, furiosa.

- Vale, vale, no te sulfures, Sakura-chan, que era una broma…- se apresuró a decir el aludido, recordando aquella vez que tuvo que recorrer toda Konoha entera para escapar de la ira de la Hokage.

- Te he dicho más de mil veces que no me gusta que me llamen Sakura-chan…- La voz de la aludida sonó incluso más furiosa que la vez anterior.

- Mmm… hablando de Tsunade… aún no ha vuelto ¿No?- preguntó de pronto, con su voz trémula, Shino, dirigiéndose a las chicas.

- No, aunque según creía, tendría que haber llegado esta misma mañana…- Sakura torció el gesto, preocupada levemente-. Supongo que habrá tenido algunas complicaciones…- añadió, bajando el tono de voz.

- Minagui… ¿Verdad?- preguntó Kiba, sin ocultar su interés.- Je… supongo que cualquiera se retrasaría con semejante…

- ¡Vamos, no exageres!- se apresuró a cortar la muchacha de ojos verdes, defendiendo a aquella que no conocía.- Sabes muy bien que aún no están claras las causas de la muerte de sus padres… así que no hables de lo que aún no sabes…

Kiba rió, sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Vaya… Sakura-chan, te has vuelto más filosófica que de costumbre…

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

- Bueno, bueno, no será para tanto…

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?- la voz de Sakura se tornaba peligrosamente parecida a la de Tsunade.- ¡Ahora verás!- alzó la pierna, lista para ejecutar la técnica que le había enseñado su tan preciada maestra.

- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡No lo hagas…! ¡Ya me callo! ¡Te lo juro!- se apresuró a decir Kiba, retrocediendo más de cinco pasos.- ¡Uah! ¡Sakura, no lo hagas, por favor!

Shino e Ino suspiraron, y, con tranquilidad, se apartaron de la enorme grieta que recorrió el suelo de parte a parte, cuando el pie de la chica de ojos verdes impactó contra él. Kiba, gracias a su lengua suelta, acabó volando por los aires.

La chica rubia, negó con la cabeza, paciente, y se dirigió al chico de las gafas oscuras.

- Dime… ¿Qué piensas tú sobre esa tal Minagui?

Shino volvió su cabeza hacia ella, sorprendido por la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estás, acaso, preocupada por su llegada?- cuestionó, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

- La verdad, no lo sé. Pero no me gustaría que, después de todo lo que pasamos hace dos años… vuelva otra vez.- Su mirada se ensombreció- Naruto tuvo que marcharse, Sasuke desapareció, y Sakura… ya no es la misma… en cuanto me despisto, la veo tan triste, que no puedo evitar preocuparme… no sería justo que, por culpa de una sola persona…

El muchacho de cabello negro suspiró, resignado, y, como respuesta, comentó:

- La vida no es justa…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Bueno, por fin, ya estamos aquí…

La Hokage se detuvo, observando con satisfacción el enorme edificio que se encontraba frente a ella.

Alison, a su lado, no dejaba de curiosear con sus ojos a su alrededor. Se fijaba en los recovecos de cada muro empedrado, en cada esquina de la calle, en cada habitante, en cada objeto… en todo, por que, por una razón que no llegaba a comprender, parecía reconocerlo todo. Frunció el entrecejo, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, extrañada. Quizás estaba demasiado cansada por el viaje y sofocada por el calor de ese horrible desierto, quizás eso que le parecía un recuerdo muy lejano, fuese tan sólo una ilusión, creada por la fatiga.

Tsunade se volvió hacia ella, y le sonrió, mientras con el dedo índice, señalaba las grandes puertas del edificio.

- Aquí pasaremos la noche- anunció, con júbilo.

La muchacha frunció el entrecejo, observando con recelo a la gran cantidad de chunnins que custodiaban la entrada de la mansión.

- ¿En la casa del Kazekage?- preguntó.

- Ajá.- Contestó la Hokage, afirmando con la cabeza.- Es este precisamente el motivo de nuestro retraso. Necesito hablar con él de cierto asunto…

- Ah… vale…- no pensaba preguntar de qué asunto se trataba.

La mujer rubia se sorprendió de que la muchacha que la acompañaba no replicase ni dijese nada al respecto, pero en fin, era mejor estar cerca de una Minagui pasiva que de una Minagui furiosa.

Las dos, se acercaron con paso seguro y decidido a la puerta, pero los chunnins, tras lanzar una rápida ojeada a las recién llegadas, se pusieron frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la reacción de los hombres, y, con visible molestia, dijo airada:

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

Los hombres se mantuvieron firmes, y, uno de ellos, con voz claramente asustada, exclamó con máscara de sequedad:

- ¡Hokage, no se autoriza la entrada de personal civil no autorizado, a menos que el Kazekage requiera su presencia!

Alison alzó las cejas, y miró a Tsunade, que se había quedado un poco pasmada con la respuesta.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¿Lo decís por ella, no?- preguntó la mujer mirando a su acompañante.- Es de confianza, si es eso lo que teméis.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú…" pensó, sarcástica la Minagui.

Los chunnins parecían dubitativos.

- Pero…

Tsunade ya empezaba a cansarse, y aquello no era una novedad en la Villa de la Arena, una vez, hacía apenas un año, había dejado a un trío de chunnins impertinentes, colgados por las pantalones de la torra más alta de la Villa, y sólo lo bajó de allí, hasta que se hubo asegurado de que todos los habitantes se fijaran en la patética escena.

- ¿Nos vais a dejar a entrar, o tendré que llamar la atención?- la voz de la Hokage se había tornado siseante.

- De acuerdo, está bien. Podéis entrar.

Los chunnins se hicieron a un lado, y las dos recién llegadas, penetraron por la enorme puerta de madera, internándose en la casa del Kazekage.

A su paso, consejeros, jounins y demás habitantes de la gran mansión, observaban con curiosidad a la muchacha que caminaba junto a Tsunade.

"Buf… otra vez esas miradas…" Alison cerró los puños con fuerza, y trató de no hacer caso a aquellos ojos que se clavaban en su nuca "Pero, bah! Mejor tranquilizarse, al fin y al cabo…" pasó frente a una gran espejo, y se observó en silencio "Estoy hecha una pena…"

En éste último punto, no había poder de objeción.

Su cabello castaño, cortado a trazos desiguales, que llegaba a superarle los hombros, estaba sucio y embarrado, con alguna que otra hoja pegada a aquella masa informe que tenía sobre dos grandes y expresivos ojos de color terroso. Sus mejillas, estaban cubiertas de profundos arañazos que se empeñaban en no cicatrizar, y sus labios secos, se encontraban con un color pálido muy poco propio en ella. Como vestimenta, llevaba puesto un kimono, que en su anterioridad, había sido de color celeste. En aquellos momentos, no era más que un trapo de color ceniciento que cubría sin demasiado éxito un cuerpo herido.

- Creo…- comenzó a decir la voz de la Hokage- que lo primero será ir a buscarte algo con que vestirte correctamente. ¿No crees?

Alison se encogió de hombros, desganada.

- Total, a mi me da igual…- mintió.

Tsunade volvió la cabeza, y sonrió levemente. No se le escapaba aquel imperceptible tono de resentimiento en la voz. Aunque, en cierta manera, eso le aliviaba, demostraba que la muchacha aún no había perdido lo que en realidad era. Una chica.

- ¡Eh! ¡Hokage-sama!- una voz ronca y potente hizo que las recién llegadas se volvieron de inmediato, sorprendidas.

- ¡Kankurô!

Tsunade sonrió, agradecida de encontrar por fin un rostro agradecido.

Un muchacho corpulento, de unos dieciséis años, vestido totalmente de negro y con extrañas marcas violáceas en la cara se aproximó a la Hokage, sonriéndole a su vez. Alison aguzó su vista y descubrió que en la espalda, portaba un extraño macuto envuelto en vendas.

- Espero no haberme retrasado mucho…- comentó la mujer rubia, ligeramente avergonzada.

- ¡Qué va, en absoluto! Gaara aún está reunido con sus concejales, así que primeros podéis instalaros cómodamente, y…- miró a la acompañante de la Hokage, que, hundida en su triste mirada, lo observaba a su vez.- Esto… ¿Y tú… eres…?

Tsunade se vio obligada a intervenir, antes que la propia Alison llegase a abrir la boca.

- Esta chica es Alison Minagui. Me acompañará a Konoha, y a partir de ahora, vivirá allí.

Kankurô se quedó a cuadros, con los ojos fijos en la muchacha.

- ¿Mi… Minagui?- consiguió articular, tras unos minutos en silencio.

"Otra vez…" Alison bajó la mirada, sin tener fuerzas para observar aquella expresión que siempre mostraban los que reconocían su apellido.

- Entonces será mejor que me presente- la voz del muchacho, se escuchó amable, como pocas había escuchado la muchacha de cabello castaño. Alzó la mirada, sin evitar que se dibujara en ella su sorpresa.- Me llamo Kankurô, jounin de la Villa de la Arena, y hermano mediano del Kazekage.- Concluyó, acompañando sus últimas palabras con una sonrisa.

- Ho… hola…- Alison se sintió profundamente estúpida. Por fin alguien la trataba como alguien normal, y ella, era ahora la que se comportaba como alguien contrario.

- Bien, hechas las presentaciones… Kankurô ¿Podrías indicarnos cuáles serán nuestras habitaciones? Ambas estamos cansadas y yo necesito dejar a Alison en un lugar seguro por que necesito ir por algunas cosas.

La muchacha la miró, molesta por aquel último comentario. ¿Lugar seguro? Bah… menuda estupidez…

- Por supuesto. Seguidme, os las enseñaré.

El chico de negro comenzó a subir las escaleras, conduciendo a las mujeres a través de un ancho pasillo, decorado con elegancia, con alegres colores carmesíes y dorados.

- Vaya… este lugar a mejorado mucho desde la última vez que vine aquí…- comentó la Hokage, visiblemente impresionada.

Kankurô se echó a reír.

- Idea de Temari, ya la conoces, se le mete algo en la cabeza y no hay quién se lo saque…- dijo, moviendo las manos.

- A propósito, es extraño que no la haya visto. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido tu hermana?- preguntó Tsunade.

- Bueno… la verás, dentro de poco. Pero no aquí, sino en Konoha, ha ido como representante de nuestra Villa. Dijo que necesitaban ayuda para preparar los exámenes de paso a chunnin… aunque dudo mucho que sea ése el verdadero motivo…- añadió por lo bajo. Sin dejar de caminar, se volvió hacia Alison, sonriendo de nuevo- y dime… ¿Qué grado ninja tienes?

- ¿Grado ninja?- repitió la muchacha sin entender la pregunta- ¿Yo?- torció el gesto, pensativa- pues la verdad… no lo sé…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no lo sabes?- le preguntó sorprendido el chico de negro.

- Mmm… no…

- Alison no ha recibido un entrenamiento…-Tsunade pensó las palabras que iba a decir- igual al nuestro. Para ella, no existen esa clase de distinciones.

- Ah, ya veo…

La Minagui marcó más su gesto torcido. Se sentía cada vez más idiota, y aquello, era algo que le ponía furiosa.

"¿Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?" pensó de pronto, sobresaltándose "Yo… prometí que ya todo me iba a dar igual… ¿Por qué entonces me importa tanto parecer idiota?" Fijó sus pardos ojos en la imponente espalda de Kankurô, y suspiró, comprendiendo de pronto.

"Claro… ya entiendo… este chico, me recuerda a él…"

- Bien, creo que ya hemos llegado…- el muchacho se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera de caoba y la abrió con brusquedad.- Aquí podréis dor…

- ¡UAH!

Un anciano, posiblemente extranjero a juzgar por su aspecto, aunque a medio vestir con el uniforme de consejero, se apresuró a taparse con la manta de la cama, terriblemente avergonzado. Pero él no era el único.

Kankurô parecía haberse quedado clavado en el suelo, sin creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, Tsunade, tuvo que hacer uso de su sangre fría para no echarse a reír con la primera de turno, y Alison… bueno, digamos que Alison, durante unos instantes, perdió su expresión sombría.

- ¡Perdón!

Y la puerta se cerró fuertemente, dando un portazo.

El muchacho de negro, se volvió hacia la recién llegadas, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Jejeje… perdonad… es que, con tantos consejeros venidos de los demás países, pues yo… me hago un buen lío con los cuartos de invitados…- comentó, avergonzado.

- ¡Bah! No hay problema, seguro que encontraremos otro…- le intentó tranquilizar Tsunade.- Veamos si esta otra puerta…- se dirigió hacia la derecha, agarró el pomo, y abrió.

- ¡AHHH!

- ¡Lo siento!

De nuevo, otro portazo.

Kankurô miró con aprensión a la Hokage.

- ¿De quién se trataba esta vez?- preguntó, intentando permanecer serio.

- Cre… creo que era una anciana… aunque no estoy muy segura…- Tsunade se volvió, en la parte de su ojo derecho, brillaba ahora un moratón, de color morado, en su cabello rubio, llevaba colgando un cepillo.- La condenada tenía buena puntería…

El muchacho se tapó con ambas manos la boca, intentando ocultar las enormes carcajadas que emergían de su garganta.

- ¡Kankurô! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!- exclamó, furiosa, la mujer rubia- ¡Te estás riendo en las narices de la Hokage de la Villa de la Hoja!

- Oh, vamos… no te enfades… era sólo una broma- el muchacho se enjugó las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus pequeños ojillos.- ¡Bien! Iré a preguntar un momento, para ver cuál de los cuartos de invitado está libre…

En bajar y en subir, tardó tan sólo tres minutos, contados por el reloj de la Hokage. Cuando estuvo de nuevo junto a las recién llegadas, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y anunció:

- ¡Pues vaya! ¡Resulta que no hay ninguna habitación libre!

A Tsunade le apareció una vena en la sien, que comenzó a palpitar peligrosamente. Swe hinchó como un globo y, bramando como un toro, descargó toda su ira contra Kankurô.

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando! ¡Te dije que sí veníamos! ¡Se supone que tendrías un lugar en donde alojarnos!

- ¡Bueeeno…! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!- exclamó el muchacho, retrocediendo- de todas formas… podemos arreglarlo de alguna manera…

- Más vale que me digas cuál es si no quieres que te ponga la cabeza al revés…- Tsunade crujió sus nudillos.

- Podéis dormir juntas en la habitación de Temari, al fin y al cabo, está desocupada. Además, nos tendréis a mí y a Gaara si tenéis pesadillas por la noche…

A la Hokage aquello no pareció tranquilizarle en absoluto.

- ¿¡Y con eso qué es lo que quieres decir!- exclamó.

- Nada, nada… sólo era… por si teníais algún que otro problemilla…

Tsunade se tranquilizó y respiró hondo.

- Está bien, dormiremos en la habitación de Temari… ¿Qué te parece… Alison?- se volvió, buscando con la mirada a su acompañante.

El corazón se le subió a la boca. No la encontró.

- ¿Alison?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Uff… que tortura…

La muchacha caminaba perdida entre los pasillos, aburrida, sin saber qué hacer o a donde ir. Sabía que escapar era una estupidez, pues no conseguiría nada haciéndolo, pero estar allí, teniendo que escuchar las tonterías de una adulta de un chico próximo a serlo, le ponía de malas.

Dobló la esquina, y se encontró en una galería mucho más ancha que las anteriores, que acababa desembocando en una gran sala de reuniones, al parecer, ya que la puerta abierta de par en par, dejaba mostrar lo que sucedía en su interior.

- Bien, la comisión ha finalizado. Pueden marcharse.- Alison entornó la mirada, levemente sorprendida.

De espaldas a ella, en la silla presidencial, el trono del Kazekage, veía una abundante cabellera rojo fuego, moverse hacia delante, haciendo una ligera inclinación. Quién fuese el que se encontraba sentado, se incorporó con lentitud, dejando ver tras al gran respaldo del sillón, una figura esbelta y bien formada, cubierta por una gruesa túnica de color marrón.

Alison se acercó un poco más, sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

Sí… aquel debía ser el Kazekage, pues iba vestido como tal… pero… a juzgar por el tono de la voz, la altura, y sus formas, no parecía ser el viejo anciano que la muchacha esperaba encontrarse.

"_Me llamo Kankurô, jounin de la Villa de la Arena, y_ **_hermano mediano del Kazekage"_**

La muchacha comprendió de inmediato. Si el Kazekage era menor que Kankurô, estaba claro que debía tener su edad. Alzó las cejas, impresionada, no había oído de jóvenes que con tan pocos años, habían llegado a gobernar ciudades. Bueno, a decir verdad, no había oído de ninguno.

Alzó la cabeza un poco más, deseosa de ver el joven rostro del señor de la ciudad, pero le fue imposible, antes siquiera de que el muchacho se hubiese comenzado a volver, los jounins ya taponaban la entrada de la sala, impidiendo ver nada más.

"Bueno, en fin… supongo que ya descubriré quién es más tarde…" Por el rabillo del ojo, observó como dos jounins se alejaban , separándose del resto. "Les preguntaré si pueden llevarme con Tsunade, creo que estará preocupada por lo que yo… pueda hacer"

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, y, con paso vacilante, siguió a los dos hombres.

De pronto, tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Furiosa, descubrió que la parte de la correa que medianamente sujetaba sus sandalias a sus tobillos, había acabado por romperse, y que ahora, de nada valía. Sacudió el pie, y agarró al desgarrado calzado. Se levantó y se apresuró a seguir el rastro de los dos jounins. Dobló la esquina, y se quedó helada al descubrir la siguiente escena:

- ¡No! ¡Yuura! ¡Ése no eres tú! ¡Te han poseído!

Uno de los jounins, arrojado en el suelo de mala manera, se agarraba con ambos manos el estómago, que, sin dejar de sangrar, había encharcado todo el suelo. El otro, por el contrario, se encontraba con un enorme kunai en la mano, machado por un sospechoso líquido rojo.

- ¡Ah…!-Alison se cubrió la boca, pavorosa ante semejante espectáculo.

El jounin asesino, Yuura, escuchó el susurro ahogado de la muchacha, y, bruscamente, se volvió hacia ella, encarándose.

- Tú… piojosa… ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró peligrosamente.

"¡Haz algo, Alison! ¡Haz algo!" gritaba su pensamiento, llamándola a reaccionar.

La chica tragó saliva, y retrocedió un par de pasos.

- ¡Alto ahí!- tronó Yuura, alzando una mano plagada de afilados kunais.- ¡Quieta!

"¡Corre Alison, corre!"

No hizo falta que lo pensase dos veces, retrocedió un paso más, y echó a correr.

- ¡Eh! ¡Quieta! ¡NO TE MUEVAS! ¡QUIETA!

El jounin alzó la mano y lanzó los cuchillos a toda velocidad hacia la muchacha, que, de espaldas, no los veía venir tras ella.

Alison rogaba que sus pies no se detuvieran, que no se tropezase, que lograse doblar la esquina. Fue entonces, cuando a lo lejos, vio a dos figuras conocidas, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Eran Tsunade y Kankurô. Ambos, con una horrible expresión dibujada en la cara.

- ¡Alison! ¡Detrás de ti!

La muchacha frenó en seco y se volteó. Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir cuando vio como los kunais se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia ella. No tenía escapatoria, ni rapidez suficiente para esquivarlos.

Sólo cabía esperar.

- ¡ALISON!

- ¡NO!

De pronto, una extraña agitación se apoderó de la muchacha, una sensación que no era desconocida para ella, algo, que la sacudía de arriba abajo, haciéndola morir.

"No… otra vez… no…" Pensó la muchacha. El dolor ya conocido la hizo temblar "Igual que aquella vez… en la muerte de mis padres… igual que hace años… no… otra vez… no…"

- Ahg…

Los kunais estaban ya a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- ¡Ahh!

Dentro de una milésima de segundo, la atravesarían de parte a parte.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG!

Una explosión, procedente de la figura de la Minagui, obligó a que todos los presentes cerrasen los ojos. Junto a aquel ensordecedor ruido, una luz dorada, tan potente y brillante como el sol, hirió la piel de Kankurô y Tsunade, que tuvieron que arrojarse al suelo, al ver como la carne se desprendía.

- Es… eso es… ¿Chakra?- la voz del muchacho era sólo un murmullo frente a tal ruido.

Tsunade no respondió, quieta, aguantando el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, cerró los ojos, y esperó a que todo acabase.

Silencio.

La luz se desvaneció por completo, dejando ver al hermano mediano del Kazekage y a la Hokage lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Alison!

La mujer rubia echó a correr hacia la figura de la muchacha, que, pálida como un muerto, yacía en el suelo, inconsciente.

- ¡Alison! ¡Contesta!

Nada, no había respuesta.

- Hokage- sama…- la voz de Kankurô le hizo sobresaltarse. Se volvió, y observó al muchacho, que, con las manos puestas en los pechos de los dos jounins, temblaba de horror.- … est… están… muertos…

- ¿Qué? La voz de Tsunade se convirtió en un débil murmullo.- ¿Ella… ella los ha…?- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, clavando sus castañas pupilas en los párpados cerrados de su acompañamiento- ¿Tú… tú quién eres?

**Hasta aki llega el capi dos. Abréis adivinado kien es el Kazekage pelirrojo, no? No tnego mucho más ke decir, solo ke si os ha gustado de verdad, dadme una oportunidad onegai y mandar un review, así seguiré actualizando! Si no recibo, supngo ke dejaré la historia arrinconada, asñí ke ya sabéis, mandadme algunos si keréis ver la continuación!**

**Muchísimos bsossss!**


	3. Welcome!

**Buenas! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no actualizo, así que espero que los que sigáis esta historia me lo perdonéis... He estado liada con otros proyectos originales y he dejado un poco de lados los fics, pero ahora que ando escasa de capacidad creativa original xD, seguiré con ellos, en parte, porque me parece muy mal dejarlos así, inacabados. Así que espero que os guste y mandéis muchos reviews, eso me dará muchos ánimos para seguirla!**

**Recordad, un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz!**

**Muchos besos!**

Capítulo 4 Welcome! 

_No sé si quedan amigos,_

_y si existe el amor._

_Si puedo contar contigo_

_para hablar del dolor…_

_Si existe alguien que me escuche_

_cuando alzo la voz,_

_y no sentirme sola…_

Cuando los ojos de Alison se abrieron, ya había pasado el medio día, y el sol en su punto más alto, regalaba grandes masas de calor que sofocaban a una Tsunade que, junto a la cama de su compañera, estaba atenta a su evolución.

- ¡Ey! – exclamó, cuando vio por fin que los párpados de la muchacha se apartaban de sus pupilas- Buenos días, bella durmiente… ¿Qué tal esos sueños?- preguntó, sonriente.

Alison entreabrió los labios, para contestar a una pregunta que no era la formulada.

- Ha ocurrido… ¿Otra vez?

- Alison…- la Hokage ya sabía a lo que iba.

- Dime, Tsunade, los maté ¿Verdad?- preguntó, aunque aquello parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Tú sólo te defendiste, no…- la muchacha volvió a interrumpir a la mujer, sin mirarla siquiera a los ojos.

- Los maté: sí o no.

La Hokage suspiró.

- Sí… - respondió, dándose por vencida.

Alison, con la mirada clavada en el techo, mantenía una expresión de abatimiento que pocos muchachos de su edad podían llegar a tener.

- Fue igual que la otra vez… el mismo dolor, el mismo sufrimiento…- la muchacha se estremeció con violencia- … supongo que es esto a lo que se referían mis padres…

Tsunade frunció el entrecejo, alerta.

- ¿A lo que se referían tus padres? – preguntó.

Alison no cambió la dirección de sus ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa, firme reflejo de la tristeza en la que aquellos momentos se apoderaba de ella.

Entornó la mirada, y recordó las palabras que tantas veces le había dicho su padre.

- Cuando el momento llegue… cuando por fin despierte… ocurrirá una gran desgracia… yo sé, que lo de aquella vez, que lo de mis padres, y lo de hoy… son simples avisos. A veces, me pregunto que llegará a pasar cuando mi sangre renazca, y el poder de mi interior explote… creo… que me da miedo saberlo.- Concluyó, si, cambiar su abatida expresión ni moverse ni un solo centímetro.

La Hokage, impotente ante tal situación, carraspeó ruidosamente, se incorporó, y tras dar un par de vueltas en torno a la habitación, se volvió hacia la muchacha que yacía en la cama, y exclamó:

- ¡Vaya! ¡Se me olvidaba!- golpeó el aire con el puño cerrado, y a paso ligero, se dirigió hacia un montón de bolsas que se encontraban encima de una silla.

Alison movió por fin la cabeza, y fijó sus pupilas en la voluminosa figura de Tsunade, que parecía buscar algo entre aquello grandes paquetes.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Aquí está!

Se volvió, con varias prendes colgando de sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida ante aquella aparición.

- Un pequeño regalito para tu bienvenida a Konoha, aunque he decido dártelo por adelantado.- Sonrió con franqueza, mientras le pasaba la ropa a su acompañante. Ésta la cogió al vuelo y la observó detenidamente, con curiosidad

- ¡Venga! ¡Pruébatelas!

Alison dudó, pero finalmente se incorporó y se adentró en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos antes de que ella saliese.

- ¡Wow! ¡Vaya, chica, te queda aún mejor de lo que yo pensaba!- Tsunade se acercó a ella, y tomándola de los hombros, la obligó a volverse y a mirarse en el espejo.

Alison clavó sus pupilas en su reflejo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Un bonito y corto corpiño de color negro y azul marino, adornaba y cubría parte de su moreno torso. Una falda, de talle bajo, se ajustaba a la perfección a sus caderas, cayendo lánguida con su color azabache hasta sus tobillos, ocultándolos por completo. Aunque no era sólo eso lo que le había comprado Tsunade. Ahora, en vez de aquellas horribles sandalias desgarradas en sus pies, lucían otras altas, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, brillantes y resistentes, de color negro y hebillas azules.

La Hokage sonrió, y con una de sus manos, tapó los ojos de la muchacha.

- Ahora queda el toque final…- Alison sintió al momento como en la cadera, le anudaban algo con fuerza- ya puedes abrir los ojos…

La muchacha así lo hizo, y, cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo, no pudo evitar que se escapase de sus labios una pequeña, pero tierna sonrisa.

Bajo su cintura, lucía la cinta de color oscuro de los ninjas de la Villa de la Hoja.

- A partir de hoy… eres una kinouchi de Konoha. Recuérdalo.

Alison asintió, aún sonriente.

- Gracias… Tsunade sama.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Y bien ¿Cómo se encuentra?- la voz del Kazekage hizo eco en las paredes de su despacho.

La Hokage y Kankurô, su hermano, sentados en un par de sillones mullidos frente al señor de la Villa, se miraron entre sí antes de contestar.

- Pues la verdad, Gaara, no me atrevería a decir nada… - comenzó a decir Tsunade, con confusión- es una chica muy extraña. Recuerdo que, de pequeña, a pesar de encontrarse sola y no hablar mucho, siempre estaba sonriendo… tenía una sonrisa preciosa… pero desde que sus padres le dijeron la verdad sobre ella y el primer aviso sucedió… no volvió a ser la misma.

- ¿El aviso?- preguntó Kankurô, interviniendo en la conversación- ¿Cómo el de la pasada tarde?

Tsunade ensombreció su más que seria expresión.

- No… estos avisos no suelen tener la misma… trascendencia, por así decirlo.

- ¿Entonces, el de ayer?

- Supongo que a ése se le podría considerar un aviso… menor…

- ¿¡Menor! ¡¿Menor?- exclamó Kankurô, tanto sorprendido como asustado. .- Pe… pero tú lo viste, ese torrente de energía acabó de inmediato con la vida de ese renegado y con la del otro jounin. Y no sólo eso…- se apartó la manga del uniforme- ¡Mira!- el brazo derecho se encontraba totalmente descarnado, con la primera capa de piel levantada, como una enorme quemadura.- ¡Fue sólo un ronce con esa extraña luz! Y, si no me equivoco… tú…

Tsunade apartó las mangas de su kimono verde oscuro. Sus antebrazos, estaban cubiertos con vendas untadas con un extraño ungüento de color amarillento, para así, cicatrizar mejor aquellas grandes heridas, idénticas a las de Kankurô.

El Kazekage se incorporó y se paseó por el despacho, con gesto pensativo. Se detuvo junto a su hermano mediano, observando con preocupación la extremidad desgarrada. Sin embargo, no pronunció palabra.

- Gaara…- comenzó a decir la Hokage, sin titubeos en su voz- … sé que ahora, Alison es culpable de asesinato, y que la ley de esta Villa dictamina que…

- No pienso retenerla, si es eso lo que te preocupa- la voz del muchacho pelirrojo cortó de inmediato la de Tsunade.- Sea como sea, ha acabado con un infiltrado de Akatsuki, y posiblemente nos ha salvado la vida a muchos. Por lo tanto, no tengo derecho a hacerla prisionera.

La Hokage fue a decir algo, quizás dar las gracias, pero un ligero golpe en la puerta hizo que no abriese la boca.

- Adelante.

Un chunnin, aparentemente tranquilo, entró en la habitación.

- Hokage- sama, una muchacha pregunta por usted. Dice que es importante.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Tsunade, incorporándose de pronto- Por supuesto, le dije a Alison que en cuanto estuviese lista, me avisase para marcharnos.- Miró el reloj, ya era la hora de comer, pero no debían retrasarse más, así que decidió dejar el almuerzo para más tarde.

- Gaara… si no te importa…

- No pasa nada, podéis iros si tal es vuestro deseo.- Contestó el Kazekage dándole la espalda.

- Muchas gracias, Kazekage- sama- y dicho esto, desapareció de allí.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, roto al poco por la voz de Kankurô.

- Gaara… no quisiera molestarte con este tema, pero… ¿Por qué le has dejado marchar?

Su hermano no se volvió, siguió clavado junto a la ventana, sin embargo, contestó:

- Creía que tú lo entenderías, Kankurô.

Su hermano bajó la cabeza, al comprender de pronto.

- Perdóname, no pensé en ello.

El Kazekage, inmóvil, respondió:

- No pasa nada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Has tardado muy poco- comentó Tsunade cuando se encontró con Alison a la entrada de la residencia del señor de la Villa.

Ésta se encogió de hombros.

- Tampoco tenía mucho que preparar…- respondió.

La Hokage asintió con la cabeza.

- Entiendo…- se colocó la bolsa de viaje al hombro- ¡Bueno! ¡Vámonos ya! Aún nos quedan un par de días de camino hasta llegar a Konoha.

Y dicho esto, a paso rápido, comenzó a andar hacia la salida de la ciudad.

Alison suspiró, y volvió la vista hacia la residencia de aquel joven Kazekage, para echar una última ojeada. Sus pupilas se deslizaron por toda la fachada, hasta llegar a detenerse en la ventana de la que había sido su habitación durante su corta estancia.

Parpadeó, al ver algo o alguien en ella.

Entornó la mirada, sí, no se equivocaba, allí había alguien que en aquellos momentos la observaba.

Era un muchacho.

Su cabello rojo fuego, revuelto, ondeaba con la brisa de la tarde, jugando con el viento. En la frente, una extraña cicatriz, marca de alguna herida tiempo atrás. Ésta, se encontraba sobre unos grandes ojos de color aguamarina, grandiosos, pero terribles. A su alrededor, unos cercos de color azabache los ensombrecían, dándoles un toque de tremenda tristeza y pavor. Su nariz, era pequeña y recta, y su boca, de labios carnosos.

Vestía con la misma túnica que había visto el día anterior sobre la figura del Kazekage, lo que significaba… que él…

- ¡Alison!

La muchacha se volvió, sobresaltada, cuando la voz de Tsunade llegó a sus oídos.

- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

La chica suspiró y volvió a mirar a la ventana abierta. Soltó una exclamación, sorprendida, allí no había nadie.

- ¡Alison! ¡Date prisa, mujer!

La aludida volvió a suspirar, resignada, y, dando por fin la espalda a la residencia del Kazekage, echó a andar, en dirección a la Hokage.

- Vaya- comentó ésta cuando la Minagui se encontró por fin a su lado- ¿Y esa sonrisa?

Alison miró hacia atrás, marcándola aún más. El muchacho de extraños ojos, había aparecido de nuevo en la ventana, aunque sin sonreír. Sin embargo, ya no había tristeza en su mirada.

Alison se volvió hacia Tsunade, y, echándose a reír, dijo:

- ¡Ah! Es un secreto…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo contactar con ese tal Yuura…! ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos entrar en la mansión llena de jounins…

Dos figuras, vestidas de negro y rojo, en medio del caluroso desierto, hablaban con agitación, casi con enfado.

- Ya lo sé, Deidara- dijo una de ellas, con voz cansada y molesta.- Pero no me gustaría regresar con las manos vacías…

- ¿Y crees que a mí me gusta, Sasori?- replicó la aludida, una mujer joven de cabello rubio arenoso recogido en una cola alta.- Necesitamos ya el Shukaku… si no… el plan se irá al traste…

- ¡Shh!- Sasori, un sujeto difícil de describir, más parecido a una bestia que a un ser humano, se llevó la mano a los labios, mandando al silencio.- Escondámonos, viene alguien…

Los dos así lo hicieron, y utilizando una técnica ilusoria para ocultarse de la vista de los caminantes que venían hacia ellos.

Dos veces, una de ellas más aguda que la otra, preguntaba con fingida indiferencia:

- Tsunade… ¿Por qué ese jounin atacó a su compañero?- las cabezas de dos mujeres emergieron de una duna próxima a los escondidos, dejando ver su rostro.

- ¡La Quinta Hokage!- se le escapó a Deidara.

- ¡Silencio! ¡Calla si no quieres que nos descubra!- le chistó por lo bajo a su compañera. Aún así, no pudo evitar añadir- ¿Qué diablos estará haciendo ella aquí?

Deidara calló, y entornó la mirada, fija en lasa dos recién llegadas.

- ¿Tsunade?

- Mmmm… no sé si debería decírtelo…

- ¡Oh! ¡Venga ya! ¿A quién se lo voy a decir? Total, no tengo a quién contárselo…

- Bueno, de acuerdo. ¿Has oído de un grupo llamado Akatsuki?

Las dos figuras escondidas se pusieron de inmediato alerta, al escuchar esta última palabra.

- ¿Akatsuki? Recuerdo haber oído de él, pero ahora me parece que tengo la memoria en blanco.

- Pues bien, se trata de una organización únicamente construida para buscar aquellos pocos que guardan… grandes, enormes chakras, para un propósito del que aún no sé nada.

- Bueno, ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el que me haya cargado a ése tal Yuura?- la voz de la muchacha sonó un tanto impertinente.

- ¡Alison! No hables así, ya sabes que tú no tuviste la culpa de…

- Vale, vale, lo he cogido. Venga, sigue.

Deidara y Sasori se miraron entre sí, con la sorpresa dibujada en los ojos.

- ¿¡Qué!- exclamó indignada la primera- ¿Esa mocosa ha acabado con…? ¡Oye! ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¡¿No ves que te estoy hablando?

- ¡Calla y escucha, ilusa!- fue la contestación que se le dio.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha dicho esa muchacha? ¡Ella ha acabado con Yuura! Y si es así… significa que es muy poderosa.

- Y con eso quieres decir que…

Sasori esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

- ¿No acaba de decir la Hokage que los de Akatsuki buscamos aquellos que guardan grandes chakras?

Tsunade, sin percatarse de la presencia de aquellos que espiaban, continuó hablando, acabada la discusión con su compañera.

- Akatsuki ha venido aquí por el Shukaku.

- ¿El Shukaku, el espíritu de la arena?- preguntó Alison, interesada.

- Así es.

- ¿Pero por qué? Algo así sólo puede ser útil si está dentro de una persona…

- Exacto.- Tsunade bajó la cabeza.- En la Villa de la Arena, y hay alguien que lo guarda en su interior.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

La Hokage esbozó una triste sonrisa, como si le diese lástima lo que su boca iba a pronunciar a continuación:

- El Kazekage.

Alison bajó la cabeza, y al instante, recordó la imagen de aquel muchacho asomado en la ventana.

Tsunade continuó.

- Supongo que es ese el motivo por el que están aquí…- suspiró, resignada- de todas formas, espero que no se hayan enterado de que tú también lo estás…

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo por qué?

- Lo sabes bien, Alison. Si llegan a saber que eres una Minagui, la primera y última chica de este clan, y que, para colmo, guardas una bomba de poder dentro de ti… no me gustaría llegar a pensar lo que podría llegar a pasar…

Los miembros de Akatsuki, se echaron una rápida ojeada, con la malicia y la satisfacción brillando en sus ojos.

- Vaya, vaya…

Desde aquel instante, Akatsuki, la Luna Roja, se fijó un nuevo objetivo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Eh! ¡Neji!

Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, vestido con un mono y un chaleco verde, con calentadores naranjas en las piernas, movió frenéticamente los brazos, intentando llamar la atención de su compañero de grupo, que paseaba tranquilamente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

El chico de enormes y preciosos ojos plateados y cabello negro azabache, se volvió al escuchar como alguien lo llamaba.

- ¡Lee!- exclamó, al reconocer de inmediato aquel encrespado cabello cortado en forma de tazón, y las enormes y espesas cejas negras.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bah… vuelvo de hacer mi pequeño entrenamiento matutino por mi cuenta.- Comentó, quitándole importancia.- ¿Y tú?

Neji se encogió de hombros.

- Dando una vuelta, después de cenar me gusta ir a ver las estrellas.- Dijo.

- Vaya, que romántico- el chico de ojos plateados frunció el ceño- ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

Neji suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

- Supongo que no…

- ¡Genial! ¡Entonces te acompaño!

Lee, dando unos pasos al frente, se situó junto a su amigo, comenzando a caminar, así, a su lado.

- ¿sabes?- comenzó a decir, iniciando una conversación.- Hoy he visto a Sakura-chan bastante preocupada.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Neji sin ningún interés.

- Es por Tsunade-sama… teme que le haya ocurrido algo con Minagui…

- ¿Minagui? ¿La chica que asesinó a sus padres?

El muchacho de ojos plateados alzó una ceja, aquello ya tenía algo de misterio para él.

- Eso dicen, aunque hay muchos que la defienden, ya que aún no se sabe muy bien que ocurrió realmente…

- ¡Bah! Estupideces…- Neji pareció pensativo durante un instante- dime, ella nació aquí, en Konoha ¿No?

Lee negó con la cabeza.

- Que va… según he oído, nació en un país muy lejano, el País del Aire, creo. Aunque nunca ha estado mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, fue aquí, en Konoha, donde permaneció más meses.

- Vaya, veo que te han informado muy bien, Lee.- Observó Neji, fijando su mirada en la de su compañero.- Se ve que Sakura habla mucho contigo…

- ¿Sakura-chan?- el muchacho de grandes cejas se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sonrojado.- Jejeje… bueno… si tú lo dices…

- Anda, ya veo que no has perdido el tiempo mientras que he estado fuera ¿Eh, Lee-san?

Los dos compañeros se voltearon con brusquedad, al escuchar una voz muy conocida junto a sus oídos.

- ¡Hokage-sama!- exclamaron a dúo, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Tsunade, con las manos en las caderas, sonreía peligrosamente.

"Oh…no… a ésta se le ha ocurrido algo…" Pensó aterrorizado Lee.

- ¡Bueno, pues ya que estáis aquí, aprovecharé para presentaros a alguien!

Los dos compañeros se miraron. ¿Y ahora quién era el valiente que se negaba a conocer al monstruo que la Hokage había traído consigo?

Tragaron saliva, y se encararon a la persona que apareció tras la espalda de Tsunade.

"…"

"¡Wow! ¡Qué guapa es!"

- Alison, estos serán unos de los muchos compañeros que tendrás a partir de ahora. Neji Hyüga, jounin, y Rock Lee, chunnin, alumnos del maestro Gai.

Alison, medio dormida, cansada y abatida por el viaje, apenas levantó la mirada para observar a los que tenía delante.

- ¡Vamos mujer, di algo!

La muchacha saludó escuetamente de mala gana, con un simple: _Ah… hola… _, ahogando un sonoro bostezo.

- Esta es Alison Minagui, y próximamente la veréis aquí. Se va a quedar a vivir en Konoha.- Informó la Hokage, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de su cansada compañera de viaje.

- ¡Oh! ¿De verdad?- preguntó Lee la mar de interesado.

- Eh… sí…- contestó Alison, insegura.

La muchacha tiró del kimono a la Hokage, advirtiéndole con aquel gesto que quería marcharse de una vez de aquel lugar. Pocas veces se había sentido tan incómoda delante de dos muchachos.

- Bueno, chicos… ya os veremos mañana…- se despidió Tsunade, alejándose de ellos junto a su compañera.

- ¡Eh! ¿Has visto que guapa es, Neji? ¡Casi tanto como Saklura-chan!

El aludido suspiró, y meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación,

- Lee… tú sólo piensas en lo mismo…

- ¡Bah! ¡Eres tú el que nunca piensa en _eso_!- replicó su compañero, dándose la vuelta.- Bueno, yo me marcho ya. Mañana tendremos un entrenamiento duro con Gai-sensei. ¡Nos vemos!

Y dicho esto, desapareció en las sombras de la noche, cogiendo la dirección contraria que habían tomado la Hokage y su acompañante.

Neji, sin embargo, se quedó un rato en silencio, inmóvil en la oscuridad.

- Así que… ¿Alison Minagui? ¿Eh?

Sonrió, y dándose la vuelta, desapareció de aquel lugar, de camino a su casa.

Ya había visto demasiadas estrellas en aquella noche.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- De momento, vivirás aquí.- Dijo Tsunade, abriendo la puerta de un pequeño apartamento.

- ¿Aquí?- preguntó la muchacha, asomando la cabeza en el interior de éste.

- ¿No te gusta?- La Hokage se hizo la sorprendida, alzando ambas cejas- pensé que te gustaría algo de independencia.

- ¿Independencia?- Alison rió con sarcasmo.- Pensé que me obligarías a dormir en un cuarto contiguo al tuyo, para así tenerme vigilada.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

- Ya sabes… no es bueno dejar sola a una adolescente inestable…

- No digas eso ni en broma.- la voz de Tsunade sonó seca, dura como el acero.

Alison cerró la boca, pero no pidió perdón.

- Supongo que aquí vivirás cómodamente… quizás no esté muy ordenado y tengas que ir a comprar algo mañana para desayunar, porque el que vivía aquí… digamos que no le gustaba la variedad alimenticia.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ya sabes, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en venir a verme. Aunque mañana, quisiera verte para hablar un poco contigo sobre los compañeros que tendrás a partir de ahora, o quién será tu maestro. Aún no me he parado a pensarlo… aunque, de todas formas, no hace falta que estés a primera hora en mi despacho. Puedes dormir toda la mañana, si quieres.

- De acuerdo. Entonces mañana nos veremos.

Tsunade le entregó las llaves del departamento a la muchacha junto a una pequeña cantidad de dinero, para que pudiese comprar lo que le hiciese falta.

- Hasta mañana, Alison. Que descanses.

La muchacha no se despidió, y, entrando en su nuevo hogar a oscuras, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Silencio, silencio y oscuridad.

No se molestó en encender la luz, ni siquiera buscó los interruptores, simplemente, tanteó en la negrura, hasta encontrar la puerta que comunicaba con el dormitorio. La abrió, y tras tropezar con sus propios pies, cayó de bruces sobre una cama mullida y espaciosa. Estaba deshecha, y por lo visto, nadie había venido a cambiar las sábanas.

Pero a ella, todo eso le daba totalmente igual.

Miró por la ventana, la luna, en estado creciente, iluminaba levemente, junto a las estrellas, los tejados de los hogares de esa nueva Villa para ella.

Sin poderlo aguantar más, gimió y enterró su cabeza entre los brazos, estallando en silenciosos sollozos.

Lloró y lloró hasta quedarse, sin lágrimas, hasta que las mejillas se arañaran por el camino de aquellas gotas saladas, hasta que la garganta se rasgó por el dolor, hasta que se quedó totalmente afónica y exhausta.

Fue entonces, cuando pudo dormir en paz.


	4. My day

**Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez! Sé que he tardado milenios en subir otro capítulo más... asi que os pido mil y mil perdones! Sólo espero que la historia os siga gustando y que la disfrutéis!**

**Y ya sabéis... os agradeceré mucho cualquier comentario que dejéis! =)**

**Un beso... y a leer!**

* * *

**  
Capítulo 5  
My Day**

_Please tell me what is takin´place  
cuz I can´t seem to find a trace,  
guess it must have got erased somehow,  
probably cuz I always forget,  
everytime someone tells me their name,  
it´s always be the same._

- Mmmm… ¿Es qué el que vivía aquí no comía otra cosa más que ramen?

La voz de Alison, medio adormilada, hizo eco en las paredes de su apartamento.

En aquello momentos, recién levantada, con una cara horrible del día anterior, rebuscaba entre la despensa de la pequeña cocina, buscando algo para desayunar. Pero tal y como había dicho Tsunade, el que había vivido anteriormente en aquella casa, además de desordenado, era un adorador de toda la comida instantánea, especialmente de los fideos.

- ¡Buff!- se dejó caer sobre la repisa, exhausta- genial, con el hambre que tengo…

Aquello era cierto, la barriga de la Minagui, sin probar apenas bocado desde el día anterior, rugía como nunca lo había hecho, pidiendo a gritos cualquier cosa que pudiese rellenarlo, aunque sólo fuese un poco.

- En fin… que remedio… tendré que ir a comprarme algo de camino a la residencia del Hokage…- aceptó al rato, dándose por vencida.- Aquí hay comida que ha caducado hace lo menos un año… no me gustaría suicidarme sufriendo tanto…- rió su propio chiste, pero después, de pronto, recordó las palabras que Tsunade la había dicho el día anterior:

No digas eso ni en broma

- Está bien, Tsunade-sama- concedió la muchacha, saltando de la repisa al suelo- intentaré se una niña buena a partir de ahora…

Antes de marcharse en busca de un buen desayuno, fue al cuarto de baño, se cepilló bien el rebelde cabello castaño y se lavó bien la cara para quitarse todos los churretones que la cubrían.

Acabada esta operación, se colgó las llaves a modo de collar, colgando de su cuello, y tras cerrar la puerta de la entrada y empujar un par de veces para comprobar que estaba bien afianzada, bajó por las escaleras, en dirección a la cafetería más cercana.

No hizo falta que caminase mucho, a los cinco minutos, se encontró una grande, llena de gente, con una barra amplia y una estantería de cristal cubierta de arriba debajo de toda clase de dulces.

La muchacha dio gracias al cielo que en Konoha, no todos fuesen como ese chico que había vivido antes que ella en el apartamento.

Se sentó en una mesa, y esperó a que alguien le atendiese. Apoyó la barbilla en su mano, y aburrida, ojeó lo que ofrecían en el menú del desayuno.

Pasaron cinco minutos, diez, quince, y la chica, aún apoyada en la palma de su mano, se iba adormeciendo poco a poco, sin entender por qué diablos no venía nadie a atenderla.

Los ojos se le caían de sueño, y todo el alboroto de su alrededor, iba disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un murmullo apagado. Suspiró, y dejó que el sueño la venciese, dando la primera cabezada.

Pero de pronto, una voz le hizo levantar bruscamente la cabeza.

- ¡Eh! ¡Alison!

Dando un salto, la muchacha levantó su rostro con fuerza, y, sin querer, impactó su nuca contra la nariz de aquel que le había llamado.

-¡Uah!

La chica terminó por levantar la cabeza, y miró a su alrededor, buscando a quién había golpeado.

Un chico algo mayor de ella, vestido totalmente de verde, de unas impresionantes cejas negras, se encontraba en el suelo, agarrándose la cara con fuerza, quejándose por el dolor.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- se apresuró a decir Alison, arrodillándose junto al muchacho.- Ha sido sin querer…

La chica de cabello castaño bajó la cabeza, preparada para recibir una sarta de insultos e improperios por parte de aquel chico. Pero éste, apartándose la mano de la nariz sumamente enrojecida, la movió de un lado a otro, como si indicase que aquel incidente no había tenido relevancia ninguna.

- ¡Bah! No te preocupes, solo ha sido un golpecito de nada…- le dijo sonriendo, mostrando una dentadura perfecta y brillante, como la de un actor de cine.

- Pu… pues me alegro…- Alison se mordió la lengua, otra vez parecía una estúpida hablando.

El muchacho se le quedó mirando, fijando sus negros ojos en los pardos de ella, sin decir nada.

- No te acuerdas de quién soy… ¿Verdad?- le preguntó, al cabo de unos segundos.

- Eh… esto…- Alison frunció el entrecejo, intentando recordar, y de pronto, cayó en la cuenta. Él era uno de los chicos que Tsunade le había presentado el día anterior.- Tú eres… Rock… Lee… ¿No?- preguntó, rogando al cielo que no metiese la pata.

- ¡Bingo!- exclamó el aludido al escuchar su nombre. La muchacha respiró tranquila.- ¡Pero muchos, ahora me conocen como la segunda hermosa bestia verde de Konoha!- gritó, señalando con su dedo al cielo.

- Ah… ¿Sí?- Alison miró a sus lados, ligeramente abochornada. En las mesas próximas, se les habían quedado mirando al escuchar semejante bramido.- ¿La segunda?

- ¡Así es! ¡La primera es mi querido y amado Gai-sensei, vivaz e increíble maestro especializado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo!- volvió a chillar Lee, pero esta vez, en vez de señalar con su dedo índice, lo hizo con ambos brazos, adquiriendo así una extraña postura que hizo enrojecer aún más a la chica, y atraer más miradas hacia ellos.

- Oh… tu maestro…- Alison, cayó de repente en la cuenta que ella aún no tenía ninguno, y de que debía apresurarse si no quería coger a Tsunade en alguna reunión o comiendo junto a su ayudante Shizune, nunca le había gustado interrumpir.- Pues ahora que caigo… yo aún no tengo ninguno…

- ¿No?- Lee, aún con ambos brazos tiesos, volvió su rostro hacia ella, y le sonrió con amabilidad.- Pues si quieres, puedes pedirle a Hokage-sama que estés junto a Neji y a mi en el grupo. Tenten, nuestra otra compañera, ya no está con nosotros. Se marchó a la Villa de la Lluvia.

Alison, sin saber demasiado bien por qué, se imaginó así misma, vestida con aquel mismo mono verde que llevaba puesto el chico que se encontraba frente a ella, con la estrellita luminosa brillando en su sonrisa y unas enormes cejas negras, y de pronto, sintió unas incontenibles de negarse de inmediato.

Sin embargo, sonrió débilmente, y dijo:

- Gracias… se lo diré…

- ¡Genial!- exclamó Lee, dando un salto de alegría. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cafetería, y soltó una exclamación.- ¡Ah! ¡Llego tarde a mi entrenamiento con Gai-sensei! ¡Será mejor que me vaya!- se volvió, dándole la espalda a la muchacha.- ¡Luego nos veremos, Alison!

Echó a correr, esquivando a toda velocidad las mesas, sillas, y personas, de camino a la salida. Pero entonces, justo cuando fue a abrir la puerta de la cafetería, tropezó con sus propios pies y, cayendo de cabeza, atravesó el escaparate, acabando con el bonito montaje hecho de pan y dulces, que escenificaban la roca en la que esculpían los rostros de los Hokages.

- ¡Au!- se quejó el chico, al recibir el segundo golpe de aquel día.

- ¡LEE!- una mujer muy gruesa, seguramente la dueña del establecimiento, vestida con un enorme delantal rosa con volantes, portadora de un enorme cucharón de madera en la mano, salió súbitamente del mostrador, agitándolo furiosa.- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no salgas corriendo de esa manera de mi establecimiento! ¡Siempre te acabas cargando algo!

Esta vez, todas las miradas de la cafetería se clavaron en el pobre muchacho, cubierto de trozos de pan y restos de dulces. Éste se levantó, se llevó la mano a la frente y, con voz potente, exclamó:

- ¡Sí señora, la próxima vez lo haré con más cuidado!

Y dicho esto, desapareció tras la puerta que comunicaba con la calle.

- ¡Maldito muchacho! ¡No me refería a…!- la mujer calló y negó con la cabeza.- En fin… que remedio…- se dirigió de nuevo al mostrador, y siguió preparando cafés como de costumbre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Alison, pasmada, aún observaba con la boca abierta el estropicio que había armado Lee antes de salir, y, a duras penas, consiguió parpadear.

- ¿Eres nueva aquí, no?- preguntó una voz junto a su oído.

La chica se volvió y se encontró junto a un muchacho rechoncho, vestido con el uniforme de chunnin, de extraños símbolos redondeados en la cara, comiendo un enorme plato de pasteles junto a un hombre que no era tampoco lo que podría decirse, un sílfide.

- Eh… sí…- respondió la muchacha, helada, viendo como las decenas de pasteles desaparecían en la boca del que había hablado.

- Jejeje… se nota… Lee siempre arma de una manera u otra jaleo en esta cafetería…- el chico tragó de nuevo, y se limpió sin demasiado decoro los restos de nata de las comisuras de la boca.- Por cierto, me llamo Choji, Choji Akimichi. ¿Y tú?

Alison meditó la respuesta que le iba a dar.

- Yo… soy Alison…- dijo. De pronto, sintió unas ganas irresistibles de salir de aquel lugar, sabía muy bien que no era plan de armar un segundo revuelo en aquella cafetería en un mismo día. No quería averiguar como reaccionaban las personas que se encontraban allí al escuchar que su apellido era Minagui.- Tengo prisa… me tengo que ir ya… adiós.

- ¡Adiós!- se despidió Choji, agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Su padre, a su lado, le dirigió una suspicaz mirada a su hijo, y comentó mientras no dejaba de tragar:

- Una muchacha extraña ¿No crees?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, y respondió, mientras se comía el último dulce que tenía en el plato:

- A mí eso me da igual. Lo que me preocupa es el cabreo que se va a pillar Ino al ver que chica tan guapa ha llegado a la Villa.

* * *

"¿Pero por qué diablos nadie ha venido a atenderme en la cafetería?" Pensó furiosa Alison, cuando por fin pudo respirar el aire puro de la calle.

Volvió la cabeza, y de pronto, un pequeño cartel, pegado a la fachada del pequeño edificio, le hizo abrir la boca de par en par, dejándola totalmente helada.

AUTOSERVICIO

"¡Agh!"

La muchacha golpeó el suelo con la puntera del pie, con tanta fuerza, que acabó haciéndose daño.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mierda!

Se agarró el pie dolorido con ambas manos, y, a pata coja, se desplazó casi cinco metros a la derecha, aguantando el equilibrio. Pero, desgraciadamente, acabó como Lee, tendida en el suelo, pero, en vez de sobre algo, sobre alguien.

Enrojeció al instante, cuando sintió algo duro y suave sobre su rostro. Levantó la mirada, pidiendo a gritos perdón a través de ella.

Unos ojos plateados como el hielo le hicieron estremecerse con violencia.

"¡Ay! Madre…"

- ¿Te has hecho daño?- una voz cavernosa y grave le hizo reaccionar por fin, apartándose con brusquedad de aquel sobre el que había caído.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento mucho!- casi gritó, bajando la mirada al suelo.- No ha sido mi intención…- sus mejillas le ardían y temblaba de arriba abajo, como una niña pequeña acabada de despertar de una pesadilla.

El muchacho sobre el que había caído se levantó con lentitud, sin apartar su fría mirada de Alison.

- Tú eres esa tal Minagui… ¿No?- la chica asintió con la cabeza, y fue entonces cuando reconoció a quién tenía delante.

Aquel largo cabello negro azabache y aquella mirada de plata, a pesar de ser observada tras el halo del sueño de la noche anterior, no se podían olvidar con facilidad.

"Neji Hyüga…"

- Deberías tener más cuidado de por donde vas…- comentó el muchacho despectivamente, mientras se apartaba de su kimono color crema la tierra del suelo.- La verdad, para ser una Minagui eres algo torpe.

La mirada de Alison se levantó con rapidez, brillando en ella una extraña mirada, ni peligrosa ni ofendida, más bien… parecía divertida…

- Ojalá tuvieras razón.- Dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Es que acaso estoy equivocado?- le preguntó el muchacho con socarronería.

Alison no contestó, se limitó a aguantarle la mirada, perdiendo la timidez que anteriormente se había apoderado de ella instantes atrás.

Neji, al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró, con un toque de resignación en aquel gesto y, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, le dio la espalda a la muchacha.

- Ya tienes muchos enemigos… Minagui, no busques otros tantos más…- aquella frase sonó más a un consejo que a una amenaza.

Alison sonrió, irónica, y contestó sin sombra de apocamiento:

- Tienes razón, tengo muchos… pero no creo que ocurra nada por uno más… ¿No crees?

Neji no respondió, sin embargo, sintió que, bajo aquella frase dicha con tanta frialdad y misterio, una pequeña, casi imperceptible, nota de desconsuelo, se marcaba en cada una de las palabras pronunciadas.

- Bah…- fue lo único que se dignó a decir antes de dar la espalda a la muchacha y echar a andar.

Alison se quedó quieta durante un instante, y, cuando por fin la espesa cabellera del muchacho desapareció entre el mar de cabezas que en aquellos momentos ocupaban las calles, suspiró, no sabía si de resignación o de alivio.

"Siempre igual… siempre… si conozco a gente nueva, soy tan idiota que no soy capaz que decir más que tonterías, y, sin embargo, cuando alguien dice algo sobre… mí… no puedo evitar reaccionar tal y como lo hago siempre…" Pensó, torciendo el gesto "Ni yo misma me entiendo… pero, lo he prometido, prometí desde la muerte de mis padres, que me daría igual todo, lo que dijeran o lo que opinaran sobre mí, pero… mierda… da igual lo que pretenda hacer… soy una Minagui, y al final, eso es lo único que importa"

Parpadeó, despertando de pronto de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor, desorientada, y de pronto, se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí parada.

- ¡Tsunade!- exclamó de súbito, recordando que debía ir aquella misma mañana a visitarla.

Se dio la vuelta, y, tras preguntar a una pequeña anciana que paseaba por allí el hogar de la Hokage de la Villa, siguió el camino indicado.

No tardó demasiado en encontrar el imponente edificio de color amarillento, decorado en su tejado verde con enormes y extrañas estatuas, con sus extremidades señalando al cielo.

Se parecía un poco a la residencia del Kazekage de la Villa de la Arena, y aunque era algo más pequeña, no por ello era menor hermosa y acogedora.

- En fin… aquí estamos…

Por suerte, no había ningún chunnin estúpido vigilando la entrada, es más, la puerta que comunicaba con el interior del edificio estaba totalmente abierta, dejando la entrada libre a cualquiera que se le ocurriese entrar.

- Esta Tsunade… se ve que no le gusta seguir los ejemplos de los de la Arena…- comentó casi divertida la muchacha, entrando sin titubeos en el edificio.

Para su sorpresa, el interior estaba totalmente desierto. Caminó varias veces por el mismo pasillo, buscando a alguien que le indicase el camino a seguir para encontrar el despacho de la Hokage, sin embargo, no halló a nadie.

Subió unas escaleras, y volvió a dar vueltas a la redonda por un nuevo pasillo desconocido, sin encontrar no más que puertas y más puertas, las cuales no se atrevía a abrir. Ya había sido suficiente aquel día en la Villa de la Arena.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, dejó de andar, y, cruzando los brazos, no pudo evitar decir:

- Me parece bien que no quieras cubrir de chunnins impertinentes cada esquina del edificio, pero, Tsunade, me parece que esto ya es pasarse…

De pronto, calló. Un par de voces escandalosas hizo que aguzase el oído.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos he tenido que hacerte caso, Shikamaru!? ¡Es la cuarta vez desde que estoy aquí que me pierdes entre tantos pasillos!

- ¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa! ¡No te obligo a que me sigas!

- Ya, pero si no lo hago, acabas siempre en la fosa de agua del segundo piso.

- ¡Sabes muy bien que lo del otro día fue un simple accidente! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Tsunade, en vez de contratar chunnins, se dedique a plagar de trampas todo el edificio!

- Tú nunca tienes la culpa de nada, Shikamaru…

- ¡Ya déjalo! ¿Vale? Las mujeres como tú sois un verdadero problema…

- ¡¿Otra vez con esa tontería de hombres y mujeres!?

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de…!

- ¡Ya, cállate de una condenada vez!

- Pero Temari, resulta que…

- ¿¡Qué?!

- Hay una chica que está detrás de ti que nos está mirando.

Alison, que acababa de aparecer tras una esquina del pasillo, sonrió débilmente al encontrarse con los dueños de aquellas voces.

Una muchacha mayor que ella, bien desarrollada, de cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y grandes ojos azules, embutida en un kimono negro que le llegaba por las rodillas, agarraba del cuello a un chico alto y delgado, vestido de chunnin, de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta en lo alto de la nuca, brillantes ojos negros, y un par de argollas en los lóbulos de las orejas.

La chica rubia, en cuanto vio la tez morena de la recién llegada, se apresuró a soltar al muchacho, que cayó al suelo produciendo un fuerte ruido.

- ¡Auch!- exclamó cuando su cabeza golpeó el duro pavimento.

Alison apareció por fin a la vista de los dos muchachos, con timidez.

- ¡Hola!- casi gritó la chica rubia agitando la mano para indicar a la morena que se acercase.- Perdona por el espectáculo de antes… pero es que nos hemos perdido y…- sus ojos azules se detuvieron en la cinta ninja que la muchacha lucía en su cadera, y frunció el entrecejo, extrañada.- ¿Tú… eres de Konoha? Nunca te he visto por aquí…

La muchacha tragó saliva, estaba claro que aquella vez iba difícil evadir la pregunta.

Clavó sus ojos en la frente de la muchacha rubia que tenía frente a ella, y un soplo de alivio hizo que su galopante corazón aminorase un poco la marcha.

Aquella chica era de la Villa de la Arena.

- Dime…- comenzó a decir, mientras daba un paso adelante.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Eh?- la muchacha de las coletas pareció desorientada durante un instante, pero, aún así respondió- me llamo Temari.

- Ah…- Alison suspiró. No había más remedio que decirlo.- Yo me llamo Alison Minagui, regresé ayer de mi viaje junto a Tsunade y ahora estoy buscando su despacho. Me citó esta mañana.

Silencio, tal y como esperaba la muchacha.

- ¿Mi… Minagui?- tartamudeó el muchacho de las argollas, dando un paso atrás.

Temari no dijo nada, se mantuvo en su sitio, evaluando con su azul mirada la castaña que tenía delante. Tras unos segundos en los que tan sólo se escuchó los movimientos de la cabeza de Shikamaru, mirando a una y a otra chica, sin saber demasiado bien lo que hacer; la muchacha rubia sonrió y dijo, en un tono muy diferente al que se esperaba escuchar Alison:

- ¡Bueno, pues entonces creo que nos encontramos en la misma situación! Aunque no lo pareciese antes, estábamos buscando una manera de salir de esta técnica ilusoria. Si nos ayudases, es posible que salgamos antes de aquí.

- Por supuesto.

Alison asintió con la cabeza, y, dando unos pasos a la derecha, se aproximó a una ventana, y con la vista perdida, comenzó a poner en marcha su cerebro, buscando una manera de salir de aquella técnica creada por Tsunade.

El chico que se encontraba a su lado, miró a su amiga, alarmado, como si pensase que se había vuelto loca.

- ¿Es qué has perdido la cabeza, o qué?- le preguntó, con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.- ¿No las has escuchado? ¡Es una Minagui! ¡La asesina de un clan asesino!- le agarró del brazo, y se lo meneó, llamándole a reaccionar.

- Sé muy bien lo que hago, Shikamaru…- repuso Temari con tranquilidad- he convivido durante diecisiete años con un asesino, y créeme, es ahora, después de tanto tiempo, cuando me di cuenta de que era un asesino por que fui una de las que no estuvo a su lado…

El muchacho se quedó lívido, pocas, o mejor dicho, ninguna vez había escuchado hablar a su amiga con tanta serenidad y gravedad de un asunto tan serio y peligroso como lo podía ser el de un asesino.

Bajó la mirada, comprendiendo.

- Gaara… ¿Verdad?- preguntó.

Temari no respondió, y simplemente desvió el rumbo de sus ojos, para llevarlos a la figura que les daba la espalda, alejada de ellos varios metros, concentrada.

- En cuanto le he dicho que ella no era de Konoha… no sé… he visto algo en su mirada que me ha hecho recordar a mi hermano…

Shikamaru torció el gesto, no le gustaba ver a su amiga y compañera de exámenes en tan triste estado. Lo odiaba de veras.

- Vamos, vamos… no te pongas así…- le dijo, intentando consolarla mientras frotaba con cariño su mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces!?- exclamó la muchacha haciéndose la sorprendida, mientras se apartaba bruscamente.- ¡Siempre te intentas aprovechar de mí en momentos como estos!

- ¡¿Eh!? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó anonadado Shikamaru, esquivando el puño de Temari por poco.- ¿Aprovecharme? ¿Yo? Encima que me preocupo por ti…

Alison, mientras tanto, ajena a esta discusión, permanecía junto a la ventana que, posiblemente, también fuese una ilusión. Suspiró, no le gustaba que la pusiesen a prueba. ¿Cómo diablos podían salir de aquella maldita técnica? Algo estaba claro, si lograban encontrar su origen, en este caso, la propia Tsunade, la ilusión finalizaría de inmediato. Pero la muchacha sabía que de encontrarla, tenían dos opciones, la pura suerte, que no solía acompañarla muy a menudo, y su cerebro, en el que ese momento estaba funcionando a cien por hora.

- Cómo podría…- comenzó a decir, fijando sus ojos en el exterior. Y de pronto, lo descubrió.

- ¿Alison? ¿Has averiguado ya la manera de salir de aquí?- la voz de Temari le hizo volverse bruscamente, con una extraña expresión de incomodidad dibujada en las comisuras de sus labios.

- Creo que sí. Pero… yo que vosotros cerraría los ojos. Si no, la luz podría haceros daño y dejaros ciegos durante una semana.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Pero qué se te ha ocurrido?

La muchacha marcó aún más su expresión, y comentó:

- Me di cuenta en cuanto observé el tejado de este edificio. Al igual que el resto, era una ilusión. Sin embargo, me extrañé que, brillando el sol en su punto más alto, ese tejado, ni las estatuas que lo adornaban, proyectasen alguna sombra. Fue entonces cuando caí. Las ilusiones no proyectan sombras, por que al fin y al cabo… no existen. Así que, lo único que tenemos que hacer es proyectar las sombras de aquello que está escondido en la ilusión.- Acabó por decir, sin aliento.

- Vaya… es verdad…- dijo la chica rubia, cayendo también en la cuenta.- ¿Sabes que eres muy lista?

- Eh…- Alison bajó la cabeza, no era lista por que ella lo fuera, su clan siempre había contado con las mejores mentes, nunca había nacido ningún Minagui con falta de seso. Así que, en ese caso, aquel piropo por parte de Temari solo lastimó un poco a la muchacha.

- Bueno, bueno… pero… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para proyectar todas esas sombras? En este edificio debe de haber cientos y cientos de objetos que provocan sombras. Yo podría hacer que apareciesen unas cuantas, pero no todas…

- No hace falta- se apresuró a decir Alison, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.- Vosotros sólo cerrad los ojos. Del resto ya me encargo yo…

Cerró los ojos, y concentrándose, ejecutó a toda velocidad algunos sellos desconocidos para los demás muchachos.

- Creo que será mejor que le hagamos caso…

- Sí, para mí que sí…

Shikamaru y Temari cerraron los ojos, justo a tiempo.

- ¡Hikari no jutsu!

De pronto, una potentísima luz, proveniente de todos los lados, inundó cada uno de los recovecos de todo el edificio, proyectando a su paso, cientos de pequeñas y grandes sombras. Alison, descubrió, satisfecha, como las ilusiones de su alrededor iban desapareciendo, tenía que aguantar un poco más.

- ¡Ahhh!- gritó por el esfuerzo.

Y de pronto, la luz, dando su último destello, desapareció, llevándose consigo todas las ilusiones creadas por Tsunade.

- Ya podéis abrir los ojos… todo ha desaparecido…- dijo la muchacha, volviéndose hacia ellos.

- ¿Ya?- Temari fue la primera en abrir los ojos, y miró a su alrededor, sorprendida. Aunque la decoración no había cambiado en absoluto, sí lo había hecho el orden de los pasillos, las puertas y las escaleras, es más, ahora, a pocos metros de ellas, el pasillo se hacía más ancho, desembocando en un pequeño claro, en el que una afanada Shizune, sentada en su escritorio, rellenaba al parecer unos papeles.

- ¡Uff! ¡Por fin!- la chica rubia respiró aliviada, y de pronto, sin mirar a su derecha, le arreó un guantazo al pobre Shikamaru, que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¡¡Eh!! ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?!- le gritó cuando se levantó del suelo al que había sido lanzado.

Temari rió y le saco la lengua.

- Tonto. Estás muy guapo cuando te enfadas.- De pronto, calló, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y, a paso rápido, agarró el brazo de Alison y tiró de ella, llevándola a rastras hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Shizune.

- ¡Ey! ¿Y ahora por qué te vas?- preguntó un ruborizado Shikamaru incorporándose con rapidez.- Jo… las mujeres como ella son un rollo… y no hay quién la entienda…

- ¡Hola Shizune!- exclamó Temari al llegar junto a la mesa de la mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.- ¿Qué tal?

- No tan bien como tú, pero voy tirando… ¿Y Shikamaru? Ah… ya lo veo detrás…- Shizune observó el reloj, y comentó- esta vez os habéis retrasado un poco…

- Cada vez Tsunade se pasa más- respondió la muchacha rubia con enfado- un día ni ella misma va a saber encontrar su despacho…

La mujer que estaba en el escritorio rió, divertida.

- Ni me lo recuerdes… la pasada semana se marchó a tomar una copa junto a Kakashi, y cuando volvió, olvidó que había utilizado una técnica ilusoria, por lo que acabó perdiéndose entre tanto pasillo y demás. A la mañana siguiente, me la encontré tirada en…

- ¡¿Se puede saber que son esos comentarios de ahí afuera!? ¡Los estoy escuchando todo, Shizune!

- Ay, madre…- la mujer de cabello negro se apresuró a volver a ordenar los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa.

Tras esto, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Venid, os anunciaré- les dijo a los tres muchachos que se encontraban tras ella. Cuando todos se encontraron junto a ella, tomó el pomo de la puerta, y tras girarlo, la abrió- Tsunade-sama, se te perdieron un trío de chunnins…

La Hokage, sentada sobre su mesa con los brazos cruzados, atenta a los ejercicios que realizaba una kinouchi de cabello rosado a su lado, levantó la mirada, y sonrió ampliamente al ver quienes eran los que entraban por la puerta.

- ¡Vaya! Por fin llegáis vosotros dos…- comentó, mientras fijaba su almendrada mirada sobre las figuras de Shikamaru y Temari.

Ambos se miraron, ligeramente nerviosos.

- No tuvimos la culpa, Hokage-sama, esta vez utilizaste una técnica demasiado potente…- le dijo la muchacha rubia frunciendo el entrecejo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Tsunade se echó a reír, divertida.

- Lo sé. Ni tan siquiera Kakashi con su Sharingan podría haber salido fácilmente de allí.- Comentó- pero… si habéis llegado hasta aquí, quiere decir que alguien consiguió disipar la ilusión. ¿Quién fue?- preguntó, interesada.

La muchacha de cabello rosado, se dio la vuelta, y clavo sus ojos verdes en las tres figuras que tenía delante. Temari, Shikamaru y una chica que no conocía de nada. Si alguno de ellos había conseguido evadir la técnica de su maestra, era tremendamente poderoso, sin duda. Clavó sus pupilas en Temari, lo más probable era que fuese sido ella.

- Pues la verdad es que ha sido Alison…- contestó por fin el muchacho, pasándose la mano por su cabello castaño.

Sakura, de inmediato, cambió el rumbo de su mirada, para dejarla posada sobre el rostro de la chica que no conocía. Frunció el entrecejo al observar su expresión. Más que satisfecha por lo que había hecho, parecía… ¿Avergonzada?

- ¿De veras, Alison?- le preguntó la Hokage, intentando disimular su impresión.

- Mmm… sí…- contestó la aludida, molesta.

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza, al ver la seria expresión que mantenía la Minagui en su cara, y, con rapidez, se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

- Bien, Shikamaru y Temari… ¿Ya está todo preparado?

- ¡Por supuesto! Los demás chunnins de las restantes Villas nos han ayudado muchísimo, incluso vinieron por parte de Gai, Neji y Lee. Asuma y Kurenai también nos echaron una mano, y sus alumnos, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji e Ino estuvieron con nosotros hasta el final del día. Se han portado todos estupendamente… ¡Ah! ¡Y ayer Sakura se encargó de seleccionar y de repartir a los señores feudales y a los Kages en sus respectivas mesas…!- añadió Temari, sonriendo a la chica de ojos verdes que tenía al lado.

Tsunade, al ver la cara de completa incomprensión de Alison, le explicó sonriendo:

- Como pasado mañana comienzan los exámenes de paso a grado medio, he pensado realizar una pequeña recepción tanto para los señores de las Villas participantes que acudirán a la prueba, y para todo el que quiera pasar un buen rato. Pero…- volvió su vista hacia la muchacha rubia, que parecía muy emocionada.- Será una recepción, no una fiesta, por lo tanto… quiero un buen comportamiento por parte de vosotros…

Temari enrojeció de pronto, y dijo, medio tartamudeando:

- Y… y ¿Por qué me miras a mí sólo? Si me dejas que te recuerde, el año pasado no fui la única que aparecí en bikini en la fuente del pabellón…

- Ya, pero fuiste la única que, cuando vinieron tus hermanos a recogerte, te tiraste como una posesa encima de Gaara gritando: ¡Soy todo tuya! ¡Haz de mí lo que te plazca! ¡Ya no soy capaz de resistirme a tus encantos! ¡Hazme sólo tuya!

Sakura y Shikamaru se miraron, y a la vez, se echaron a reír frente a la cara roja de Temari.

- ¡Vosotros calláos! ¡Por que si no recuerdo mal, tú, Sakura, acabaste dormida encima de tu querido Lee, y tu, Shikamaru, declarándo tu incondicional al perro de Kiba!

Las risas se cortaron de inmediato, y esa vez, fueron ellos a los que les tocó ponerse rojos como tomates.

Alison, apartada de la escena, los observaba en silencio, sin poder evitarlo, una fimre mueca de celos y envidia en su rostro. Parecían tan felices…

- Por eso, esta vez espero un comportamiento apropiado por vuestra parte… ¿De acuerdo? O si no… no me apocaré a la hora de daros una lección, aunque sea delante del Kazekage… ¿Está bien?

Los tres muchachos se miraron entre sí, enojados.

- Entonces, Tsunade-sensei… ¿Habrá que ir con vestidos largos y todo eso?- preguntó Sakura, haciendo un mohín.

- Me temo que sí. Así que, si no tenéis algo medianamente arreglado, os aconsejo que vayáis lo más rápido a comprarlo…

- ¡Genial! ¡Entonces me tomaré el día libre para ir de compras!- exclamó Temari, de nuevo, contenta.- Oye, Alison… dime, ¿Tú tienes algo de ese tipo para ponerte mañana?

La muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, y fijó sus ojos abiertos de par en par en la chica rubia, como si pensase que no había escuchado bien.

- Pues… no. A decir verdad, de ropa tan sólo tengo lo que veis que llevo puesto y un par de mudas…- dijo, apocada.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Sakura sin poder creérselo.- ¡Bueno, esto requiere una solución rápidamente!- se acercó a ella y le cogió el brazo amigablemente, mientras esbozaba una simpática sonrisa.

A Alison se le dilataron las pupilas ante tal gesto de amistad, y no pudo evitar que se apartase con brusquedad de la muchacha de callo rosado, roja como un tomate.

Sakura y los demás chicos observaron la extraña reacción de la Minagui, y se miraron sin comprender.

- Yo… lo siento…- comenzó a decir la muchacha de cabello castaño- pero es que… no sé si es buena idea de que vaya con vosotras a comprar…

- ¡Anda! ¿Y por qué no?- le preguntó, curiosa, Temari.

Alison, con sus tristes ojos clavados en el suelo, musitó:

- Vosotras lo sabéis… soy una Minagui… la última de un Clan asesino… una bomba de poder a punto de estallar… y como habréis oído ya… culpable del asesinato de mis padres…- cerró lo puños con fuerza.- Soy solo un bicho raro…

Hubo silencio durante un instante, roto por un suspiro compungido de Tsunade.

Temari y Sakura, una al lado de otra, se miraron a la vez, y, asintiendo con la cabeza, se pusieron a ambos lados de la muchacha y la agarraron de los brazos.

- ¡Pues entonces, no eres la única!- exclamó la chica rubia, sonriéndola.

- Ajá. Konoha está llena de bichos raros. No pasa nada por que venga uno más…- añadió la ojiverde, apretándole con cariño el brazo.

Alison alzó la cabeza, y las observó a ambas, con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Bueno, nos vamos Tsunade! ¡Ya te contaremos que hemos comprado!- exclamó Temari, tirando de sus dos compañeras.

- ¡Adiós chicas, que os divirtáis!

Alison, medio a rastras, se vio propulsada hacia la salida del despacho, sin embargo, al contrario que hubiese hecho días atrás, no se resistió, por el contrario, esbozó una alegre sonrisa, y, en murmullo que escucharon ambas chicas, musitó:

- Gracias…

Tsunade suspiró, y por fin, pudo alegrarse por aquella que había traído a Konoha el día anterior. El corazón se le parecía salir por la boca cuando vio aquella sonrisa brotando de los labios de Alison.

- Bueno, esto, Hokage-sama, yo… creo que me voy ya…- comenzó a decir Shikamaru, mientras de puntillas, se deslizaba en dirección a la puerta.

- ¡Ah! ¡De eso nada, Nara, tú te quedas aquí y me ayudas, ya que mi ayudante se ha ido!- le dijo Tsunade mientras agarraba por el cuello del chaleco al muchacho de las argollas.

- Oh… es injusto… menudo rollo me espera…

* * *

- Gaara… ya está todo listo, podemos marcharnos ya- la cavernosa voz de Kankurö sobresaltó ligeramente al Kazekage, que se volvió lentamente, mientras se acomodaba un poco la túnica de color veis.

- Sí, ahora mismo voy.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana a la que estaba asomado, y, casi expresando una mirada melancólica, recordó como apenas unos días antes, una figura, allí, envuelta en la arena, grácil y esbelta, lo había estado observando, con la misma intensidad que él lo había hecho con ella.

Un extraño dolor punzante lo recorrió de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su cabeza, golpeándola sin piedad como si se tratase de un martillo.

- ¡Ah!- un gemido se escapó de su garganta, y sin poder evitarlo, cayó de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¡Gaara!- Kankurô corrió hacia su hermano menor, y se inclinó hacia él.- ¿Qué te pasa?

El Kazekage, en el suelo, a penas pudo responder.

- La cabeza… me va… a estallar…- fue lo único que pudo descifrar su hermano mediano entre los jadeos del muchacho pelirrojo.

Gaara no entendía el por qué de aquel extraño dolor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sacudía de aquella forma tan violenta, exactamente, desde que había perdido su batalla contra Naruto Uzumaki, el portador del Kyubi.

- Gaara…

El pelirrojo levantó su verdiazul mirada, y la clavó en la negra de su hermano. El dolor se había mitigado un poco, y las fuerzas parecían vuelto a él.

- Creo que ya estoy mejor…- susurró roncamente, mientras se apartaba con su pálida mano las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente, cerca de la cicatriz.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No desearías que pospusiéramos el viaje a Konoha?- le preguntó su hermano preocupado.

- ¡No!- casi exclamó Gaara, algo nada corriente en él.- Estoy ya bien… tan solo es, quizás… un poco de fatiga…

Kankurô sabía que su hermano no era de los que soportaban las preocupaciones excesivas, ni mucho menos, las pegajosas, por lo que optó por mantener la boca cerrada y no insistir más.

- Entonces de acuerdo. Estaré abajo esperándote.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación de la ausente Temari.

Gaara, inmóvil, con sus ojos clavados en la ventana, no pudo evitar que se le escapase un extraño suspiro. No entendía lo que le ocurría, a decir verdad, casi le disgustaba. Desde que había visto a aquella muchacha en la calle, una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él. ¿Confusión? ¿Melancolía, tal vez?

La verdad, no tenía ni idea.

Intentó pensar en ello, pero en cuanto lo hizo, un amago del dolor sentido antes, volvió a él durante un instante, por lo que de inmediato, dejó el tema apartado en su cerebro.

Frunció el entrecejo y se acomodó la túnica.

- ¿A quién diablos me recuerdas… Minagui?

* * *

Os ha gustado =)? Si, no? sea cual sea vuesta opinión... decidmelo con un review =D!

Hasta la próxima!! Besoss!


End file.
